


TenDonna's misadventures and What-ifs

by ChaosSexual



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Red String of Fate, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i have FEELINGS about this chaotic duo, other characters will show up, this is a bit of everything tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosSexual/pseuds/ChaosSexual
Summary: This is a collection of fics that will be either random prompts, a prompt someone has asked me to do or extended scenes/fix-its. Please enjoy and recommend any prompts you are looking for!
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor & Metacrisis Tenth Doctor, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43





	1. Aftermath of Midnight(Or The Doctor has issues, Donna wants to help)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic depicting the aftermath of Midnight! If you like it, please leave a comment or a kudos!
> 
> Also in this fic, I am ignoring the episodes Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead.

_Silence_...

There was too much of it, Donna has never heard anything so quiet. Well, she has, but that was before she went travelling with the Doctor, who always filled the rooms he walked in with energy. However, this version of him, she has never seen. He’s so _despondent_ it’s frightening. Even after Pompeii, when they both killed off thousands of people for the sake of the future of the Earth, he was never this quiet. Something must have happened on the ship, more than what he is telling anyone, telling _her_. 

When he came out of that hallway, he looked so _lost and so small_ , that her heart lurched for him and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. It felt like such a shock when he gripped her waist tight. When she was stroking his back, she felt his shoulders shake in silent grief.”Let’s get back to the tardis, yeah?” Donna pulled away from the hug reluctantly to look him in his eyes, his cold, _empty_ eyes. 

“We can’t Donna” The Doctor replied, his voice thick with an emotion she couldn’t place. 

“Why not, Spaceman?” Donna asked softly, gently holding his arms, trying to convey that she is here for him, _yearning_ for him to know how much she cares for him, not because she's in love with him but because she is showing him that their relationship goes both ways, that this isn’t just a give-and-take relationship.

“Because something is out there, possessing people coming onto their lands and-” The Doctor cut off, his eyes _pleading_ with her to understand something.

Donna takes a deep breath before replying “Ok, don’t worry, we will tell them. And then we will leave the planet, we’ll scrap the idea of the anti-gravity restaurant and relax in the Vortex.”

“Thank you” That’s it, that’s all he said. The bubbly side of the Doctor has been replaced with something numbing.

Donna only hopes that she can help him with whatever is wrong, that she can help him mentally recover with what happened. 

(A couple hours later)

After a couple gruelling hours, trapped in a room with everyone that was on the tour, the Doctor was ready to get back _home_ , back into safety, where it was just him, Donna and the tardis. He just wanted to be as far away from the people who nearly _killed_ him that he could possibly get.

“Hey Spaceman, ready to go home?” Donna gently shook the Doctor who was staring blankly at a wall. He snapped back to the room and realised everyone had left apart from his best friend. She held out her hand, and he took it, her _warm_ hand. He gripped her hand with his like it was his lifeline.

They walked in silence back to the Tardis, who opened her doors for them without them lifting a finger. The tardis sensing the distraught in the Doctor’s mind and the concern is overpowering Donna’s mind. 

When they got back in, the Doctor retreated to pilot the Tardis and take them to the Vortex. Donna watched helplessly from the steps as the Doctor stayed silent. 

“Doctor, what do you want me to do?” Donna asked, her voice _loud_ against his _silence_. 

The Doctor tensed but he didn’t make any other move to say that he heard her. Donna sighed and started walking towards her room in the Tardis, gently stroking the ship as she went, hearing the hum of the Tardis resonate in her head. Before she left the console room, she turned around.

“Spaceman…If you need me for anything, at any time of the day or night, I will be in my room or the kitchen. If you ever want to talk about what happened, I'm here.” With her last spoken words hanging in the air, she left the room, leaving the timelord with his mind, not realising how poisonous that was.

The Doctor flipped a lever and sat back on the pilot seats, resuming his action from earlier and letting the events from earlier take over his mind. 

(Sometime in the night)

After the events and worrying about the Doctor, Donna couldn’t sleep so she left her bed and picked up a book, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. SHe sat at the sofa in her room, near the fireplace the Tardis placed in her room. 

As she was beginning to get deeply into the book, there was a gentle knock at her door. Donna got up and walked towards the door. When she opened it, her stomach twisted with despair at the tears brimming in his eyes.

“Come here Spaceman” Donna opened her door, and her arms and the Doctor fell into them, body shaking with the force of silent sobs. She walked backwards, trying to maneuver to her bed so the Doctor could lay down comfortably. When they reached the bed, Donna sat up against her pillows and arranged the doctor around her so that he was comfortable. They sat in silence, with the crackling of the fireplace creating background noise. 

Donna doesn’t know how long she sat in that position, could feel her arm falling asleep, but she _didn’t care_. She was willing to sit in silence until he was ready to talk about it.

When he seemed to have calmed down, she looked down and saw him just look _numb_. She gently nudged him “Spaceman, are you ready to talk about it?” she whispered and she felt him flinch when her voice got too close to his ear.

“Yeah, I can try” The Doctor took a deep breath and sat up, sitting next to Donna, cross-legged, hands flat on his legs. Donna turned to face him.

“It’s ok, just take your time, we have all of the time in the world.”

“It started when we crashed,” The Doctor began to talk about the trip, how scared everyone was when they kept hearing the crash and how they reacted when the creature possessed Sky and how every other passenger was ready to kill her but he wanted to help.”Then the creature started possessing me and stole my voice and suddenly everyone was against me! And I tried, Donna, I _tried_! But they all thought I was gone, and I, I nearly died out there, trapped inside my own _mind_ and not able to do anything to stop them. It was the hostess, who realised that Sky was the one controlling me, that saved the day. She sacrificed herself for everyone and we didn’t even know her name. And all I can think of, is the quiet, cold feeling that took over when the creature possessed me. I don’t want it to happen again, _Donna_! I couldn’t _take_ it if it happened again!” The Doctor took his hands away from his legs and balled them into a fist against his eyes, letting the tears finally flow. 

Donna sprung into action and brought him into a warm embrace, trying to convey unspoken phrases of _I’m here_ and _you’re safe with me, I will not let anyone hurt you_ ,to him.

She doesn’t know how long she held him but she didn’t care because he needed this, how many times has he gone away wishing for such simple things like _comfort_? Donna vowed to herself that she will always be there for the doctor, no matter what.

She brought a hand to his head and started gently scratching it, just like her dad did when she was a child. She felt the Doctor start to relax at her ministrations, so she kept doing it. She felt his whole body relax and gently his breathing began to slow.

She looked at him and realised that he was asleep. She got up slowly to not wake up the obviously exhausted timelord and took his shoes. tie and jacket off, deciding to leave everything else on so that he didn’t need to be embarrassed when he woke up.

When she was done, she climbed gingerly back into the bed and the Doctor curled around her, bringing an arm around her waist to keep her near. She turned to face him and started lightly stroking his face, which looked 10 times younger than before. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the gentle breathing of the Doctor. 

She knew that things weren’t fixed completely yet, however this was a step in the right direction.


	2. The Most Important Woman in the Universe has Issues too, the Oncoming Storm is happy to listen to them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and the Doctor go to a planet called Elysium, what happens when Donna gets lost and can't find the Doctor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!PLEASE READ!!!!!!
> 
> Trigger warning for a panic attack happening, i'll put Start/End of trigger warning at the paragraph it's described in.

The doctor could tell something was wrong with his ginger companion when she didn’t say good morning to him when they were sat at the table for breakfast. She sat there looking so _sad_ in her chair opposite him that his two hearts lurched. 

“Good morning Donna! Where do you want to go today! The 1800s? The 1500s? We can see what gold ole’ Shakespeare is up to!” The Doctor excitedly suggested, getting up from his chair.

“Oh, uh, I don’t mind.” Donna murmured into her cup of tea. The Doctor turned around to face her and she didn’t even look at him then, was it something he did? If he was the one to make her look like she was going to cry, then he was gonna slap himself. 

“Donna… are you alright?” The Doctor hesitantly asked, sitting back into his chair, eyes _pleading_ with her to tell him what is wrong.

“Yeah, Spaceman. I’m fine. _I always am_ ” The last part was muttered to herself, however the Doctor could hear fine. He furrowed his brow as she got up and went to the sink. 

“Well… how about we go to Elysium? It’s supposed to be every species’s idea of paradise, ” The Doctor started walking to the console room, however he stopped and turned back.”But you have to not wear anything black, the planet associates that with mourning and they won’t let you pass the gate without asking you to turn back and change.” The Doctor added.

“Does that mean you’ll change too? Since we are foregoing our normal colours?” Donna asked cheekily.

“If you want me to, then I will” The Doctor told her earnestly. He could tell she was a bit surprised at that answer, a slight flinch and then she schooled her impression into one of a cheeky smile. 

“Nah Spaceman, don’t want to confuse you with another local when you run off again and I have to try and find you” Donna told him with a wink and he smiled back. 

“I’ll change, maybe I will make finding me harder for you, turn it into a game of hide and seek on an entire planet.” The Doctor walked back to the kitchen to get through to the hallway. When he walked by Donna, she gently ruffled his hair.

“Oh my God, you are such a child” She smiled when she said it so he knew there was no harsh meaning to the words she just said.

“Am not!” The Doctor pouted

“Sure you’re not” Donna replied before walking towards her bedroom. The Doctor smiled and walked into his own bedroom.

A couple of minutes later, they both walked out of their wardrobe, the Doctor wearing a blue t-shirt and beige trousers,with his white sneakers. Donna wore a beige off-the-shoulder top and blue jeans, pairing it with a pair of sneakers, just in case they have to run anywhere. They reached the console and the Doctor typed in the coordinates for the planet Elysium before sitting back onto the pilot seat, next to Donna, who was fixing a hat on her head.

When they reached the planet, the Doctor held his hand out for Donna to take and they stepped outside. Elysium’s entrance looked like something out of a fairytale, sunlight breaking through the trees surrounding the pair and flowers of every colour surrounding them. The Doctor picked out a white chrysanthemum and handed it to donna, who took it with a soft smile. 

“A flower for you Ma’am” The Doctor smiled brightly, showing off his teeth.

“Oi! Don’t call me Ma’am, Spaceman. I am younger than you” Donna told him off and he took her hand before continuing on the path until they reached the end of the path where a big golden gate stood.

“Hello! Welcome to Elysium, the planet where anyone’s paradise can happen” A voice over an intercom spoke before the gate opened to reveal a busy street market.The Doctor could feel Donna’s hand squeeze his hand a bit tighter and he turned to her with a smile. 

“Where do you want to go Donna? A beach?” The Doctor asked her and she shook her head.

“Let’s just walk for a bit, see what is at the stalls. Come on!” Donna pulled the Doctor towards the middle of the market, holding on tight to not lose him.

They explored the market that stretched for miles before stopping at a food area. The Doctor went to fetch the drinks and food, leaving Donna to find them a table in the shade. There were no tables in the near vicinity so she ventured out a bit more and found a table under a tree that was empty. She sat down and waited for the Doctor.

However, a little while later, a random stranger sat down opposite her. The stranger had sea-blue eyes, with dark thick lashes framing them. Floppy, dirty blonde hair seemed to fall continuously in the strangers eyes. The stranger had a charming smile that made Donna’s heart flutter. She smiled and said politely “Hey, I’m sorry but I’m waiting for my friend to come back with our food, please could you find somewhere else to sit.”

The stranger smiled and leant forward. “My name is Edgar, what is yours?”

“I am not telling you my name.” Donna said firmly, taking her hand off the table and leaning backwards, scanning the food court for signs of the Doctor. She couldn’t see any signs of the floppy brown hair and cursed the Doctor for changing out of his normal clothes. 

“Aw, don’t be like that, I'm only being friendly.” Edgar crooned, reaching over to stroke her arm.

“I’m going now to find my friend, goodbye” Donna hastily grabbed her hat and got up, walking into the crowds. 

She underestimated her ability to remember the path to go back to the food court, however and soon ended up confused at where she was. She turned right to go to a stall with a nice looking alien selling clothes. 

“Hi, I am trying to find the food court, do you know where it is?” Donna asked politely.

“Yes, It is to you left, next to a big sign saying food court.” The alien smiled and pointed in the direction Donna needed to go, who thanked her and started walking in that direction.

(!Trigger warning!)

As she was walking, she saw Edgar looking around so she looked down and pulled her hat down to try and cover her hair more. She kept bumping into people who would angrily mumble to her. She felt her blood begin to pound in her ears, making her heart beat louder than what she thought was possible. She looked down and her hands began to shake and she cursed before trying to get out of the crowd. Her vision began to become blurry, like her eyes became frosted glass. She reached out to blindly feel for a wall and when she found one, she collapsed against it. She couldn’t breathe, feeling that someone was sitting on her lungs. She dug her nails into her palms to ground her to the present. She could hear someone call what sounds like her name and she whimpered. Hands started to touch her face and she flinched back, hand banging against the wall. “Donna! That’s it, come back to me.” The voice spoke softly, trying to break through the fog in her mind. Donna grabbed onto one of the hands, gripping it tightly. The other hand brought her closer to the other person and the person started stroking her hair. Donna felt it become easier to breathe and she risked opening her eyes. Immediately she recognised the stranger as the Doctor, he found her!

(!Trigger warning!)

“Sp-Spaceman?” She panted out, feeling embarrassment and shame creep into her.

“Donna, it’s ok, _i’m here_ ” The Doctor kept her close and she held onto comforting presence. They sat in the little alcove that Donna had found, away from the bustling market. The silence was broken when Donna asked “How did you find me?”

“When I couldn’t find you at any of the tables and one of the stall workers said you headed towards the food court about 30 minutes ago, so I looked that way and kept peeking at alcoves in case you were in them, waiting for me. Then I found you here.” The Doctor explained and Donna smiled, she has someone looking out for her!

“Do you mind if we go back to the Tardis now?” Donna looked down at her lap where their hands were still holding each other tightly. 

“Of course not Donna, let’s go.” The Doctor stood up and brushed off the dirt on his trousers, he turned and held out his hand for Donna to take. He didn’t let go as they weaved through the crowds who were thankfully diminishing as the day became night. 

The Doctor stopped at a stall selling jewelry and told Donna to cover her eyes. She did so hesitantly and felt the Doctor place something in her hand. When she opened her eyes, she gasped, there in her hand was a necklace with a flower in it.

“What flower is this?” Donna asked, gently touching the necklace like it will snap.

“It is a white Heather, it means protection. I will always protect you Donna.” The Doctor spoke firmly and Donna gasped lightly, forgetting that they were in a market until someone bumped into her. The Doctor grabbed to necklace and clasped it around her neck, moving her hair out of the way. When he was done, he grabbed her hand again and they both walked towards the Tardis, clinging to each other as they walked.

When they got in, Donna remembered the last couple of hours and pulled her hand away from the Doctor before silently walking away towards her bedroom. She opened her bedroom door and walked in, taking off her hat and changing into pyjamas. She got under her bedroom covers before closing her eyes.

She didn’t hear the knock that came at her door before the Doctor walked in and placed a cup of tea and biscuits on her dresser. He gently shook her awake, smiling softly when she rubbed her eyes and sat up. He handed her the cup of tea silently and she gave him a hesitant smile. He handed her a biscuit and sat next to her whilst he waited for her to finish.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” The Doctor’s voice broke the silence and DOnna sighed before putting the cup down.

“Is there any way that we can forget this whole day?” Donna asked hopefully.

“Not a chance” He spoke firmly.

“Why not?” Donna crossed her arms, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of how she reacted. 

“Because I’m worried about you, Donna! And there must have been a reason for the panic attack you had earlier!” The Doctor flung his arms wide, narrowly missing hitting Donna’s face, the latter frowning at him.

“Well Spaceman, it is not your problem to deal with so please don’t let the door hit you on the way out!” Donna shouted at him.

“I’m not going anywhere Donna! Not until you tell me what happened.” Donna watched as the Doctor got comfy, sitting against the headboard of her bed and staring her down. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling her embarrassment turn to anger.

“Fine! If you’re not leaving, then I will” She stood up and walked out of the door, marching towards the library, trying to get away from the Doctor, who got up to follow her.

“Why won’t you tell me what happened Donna? I am your mate and I am worried about you!” She heard the Doctor come closer.

“WHY? NO ONE ELSE HAS DONE IN THE PAST?” Donna turned, fed up, and shouted at the Doctor, who stopped in shock.

“Donna- ” The Doctor was going to say something else but Donna, realising what she said, turned and marched into the library, locking the door behind her.

The Tardif gave out a gentle hum as Donna sat in the library and cried, not realising that the Doctor could hear through the door that he sat against. 

Donna doesn’t know how much time had passed when she heard a knock at the library door.

“Donna, please let me in. I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to press” The Doctor’s voice was so _small_ making Donna feel so _guilty_ about shouting at him earlier. She stood up and pushed the lock out of its place. She opened the door and fell into her Spaceman’s arms. The Doctor held her tightly, gently rocking them back and forth whilst she took in the comforting presence of him.

She pulled away and wiped under her eyes for any remnants of tears. The Doctor pulled her towards his bedroom and sat down in front of her.

“Please tell me what happened Donna, I can’t _stand_ seeing you so upset” The Doctor looked up at her with tears in his eyes. And so she spoke. She spoke about the fact that her family forgot her countless times at supermarkets, sometimes even on holiday. She told him about the rubbish exes she used to have, including one who looked like a guy who was speaking to her earlier, how everyone she ever knew apart from her dad and Grandad used to tear her down whenever she tried to do anything. She told him all of this whilst holding onto his hand. 

When she was finished with telling him all of this, he hugged her tightly and murmured apologies into her hair about he _should have come to you sooner_. Donna felt so numb after all the crying that she sat there trembling.

When the Doctor pulled away, he smiled at her and Donna had no choice but to smile back.  
“Can I sleep here, I don’t really want to be alone?” Donna looked down at their clasped hands and felt him lift her chin up so she was staring into his honest eyes.

“Of course, you will never be alone Donna, not whilst you are here with me” He made it sound so much like a _promise_ he’ll hold _forever_. He tucked her into his bed and gently stroked her head as she fell asleep.

The Most Important Woman in the Universe finally had someone on her side, and who better than The Oncoming Storm?


	3. How Ten kissed Donna within an inch of her life(aka their first kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna loves the doctor, does she admit it? Maybe Does the Doctor reciprocate the feelings? Maybe

When Donna first told the Doctor that they were to just be mates, she didn’t realise that after an eventful trip to Pompeii that she would come to regret it. Seeing him so go back to change the life of an entire family, instead of letting them burn just like his own family, started that little seed of love in her heart that she thought she could never feel again, not after what happened with Lance.

She knew she was becoming the cliche companion but she felt different, felt that if he knew how she felt then he would leave her in Chiswick and just like that their adventure would be over. So Donna pushed that feeling to the back of her heart and focused on being the bestest friend the Doctor has ever had, how hard could it be?

Turns out that burying feelings isn’t as easy as tv shows make it out to be. Not when he looks at her like she’s the only light in the world. 

They were taking a break in the Vortex because the Tardis needed to cool her systems down. So Donna was just sitting around the console watching the Doctor do… something, Donna doesn’t know what, just that the Doctor is sprawled on the floor, fixing the Tardis who was letting out contented hums. Donna continued to stare at the Doctor, wondering why on earth he hasn’t taken the suit jacket and tie when they’re inside. Donna tilted her head to the side, wondering what the Doctor would look like without the jacket on, she frowned thoughtfully as she tried to picture it.

“Donna!” The Doctor called out from underneath. Donna sighed and was cursing herself for letting her thoughts go as far as nearly undressing the Doctor.

“Yes, Spaceman?” Donna looked down as he pulled himself out. 

“”Could you pass me the wrench? There’s a bolt under here that needs loosening.” The Doctor held out his hand and Donna placed the requested tool into his hand, their fingers brushing for a split second, but for enough time that Donna felt a sort of electric shock go through Donna’s hand. She gasped lightly and immediately took a step back away from him, towards the steps.  
The Doctor looked up and when he saw her walking towards the steps, he called out “Everything okay, Donna?”

“Yeah, Spaceman! Just going to the library for a bit.” She called back, all but rushing out into the hallway, leaving a confused Doctor staring at her back.

As Donna walked into the library, she closed the doors behind her and leant up against it. The Tardis let out a confused noise and Donna gently stroked the wall to comfort her. Donna sighed longingly and looked back at the library and decided to stray away from her usual section of the library and head towards the fictional books about travelling. She picked up _Treasure Island_ and sat in the furthest corner away from the door. 

She doesn’t know how long she was reading for before there was a knock at the door. “Donna? You in there, I made dinner for you!” The Doctor called out and Donna groaned before placing the book on the table and went to open the door. She hesitated before touching the doorknob, she doesn’t know why, feeling a desire to stay inside the library and burying her feelings. She brushed aside the feeling and opened the door, smiling when she saw the Doctor leaning against the wall, smiling brightly at her.

“Ready?” The Doctor asked. Donna nodded and he grabbed her hand, pulling her along gently to the kitchen. When she got there, there was a plate waiting for her, with steaming potatoes and veg and what looks to be roast beef. Donna smiled as the Doctor pulled out Donna’s chair for her. She sat down, blushing slightly, and the Doctor sat opposite, leaning on his hands and lightly swinging his legs, judging from the light banging sounds coming from under the table.

“It’s good, Spaceman” When Donna said that, the Doctor did an even wider smile than Donna thought was possible, making her flush slightly. They sat in a comfortable silence whilst she finished, she got up and started to wash the stuff up from when the Doctor made dinner. The Doctor got up as well and went to grab the washing up brush.

“Martian, I’m washing, you cooked, I’m cleaning. Go back to fixing the Tardis.” Donna began to shoo away the Doctor, who pouted and stayed where he was.

“But Donnaaa, the Tardis is fixed now. Let me clean!” The Doctor whined and Donna rolled her eyes fondly _how could she be in love with this man-child?_ She blinked in surprise at that thought and the fact that the Doctor was pushing her into the hallway. She turned around and raised her eyebrow at the Doctor who smiled sheepishly and held his hands up in a surrendering manner. 

“I’m doing it!” The Doctor told her and she accepted defeat, turning towards her bedroom for an early night, reevaluating her feelings towards the man behind her.

(The next day)   
When Donna woke up, she was surprised to already hear a knock at her door.

“Donna! I have a planet to show you! It’s called Galileo!” The Doctor bounced on his feet as soon as Donna opened the door.

“Ok, Spaceman, let’s go as soon as I'm dressed.” Donna smiled softly at the Doctor, who smiled back and turned away. Donna watched him go with a fond look on her face and closed the door, already picking out her outfit for the day.

When she reached the console room, she was finishing pulling her hair out from underneath her red jumper.”How do I look? Like I’m ready to explore a new world?” Donna gave a little twirl. When she stopped, the Doctor was looking at her with an intense look in his eyes.

“W-what is it? Should I go change?” Donna pointed backwards and began to walk back to her bedroom, a feeling of disappointment and embarrassment festering at the pit of her stomach. 

She was stopped when the Doctor slightly yelled “No! You look fabulous”

“Now I know you’re having me on Spaceman.” Donna adjusted her jumper so that it covered her hands. As she was looking down, she didn’t see that the Doctor had approached her until she felt one of his hands hold one of hers, the other reaching to pull her chin up.

“No I’m not Donna, you look amazing.” The Doctor stared at her honestly, making Donna stare at him in shock. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, making Donna lean forward slightly until the Doctor pulled the hand away from her chin, however he still held onto her hand.

“Right! Donna! New planet here we go. Allons-y!” The Doctor pulled her with him and they stepped out of the Tardis, onto Galileo. They had landed on a path surrounded by a foggy forest. Donna held onto the Doctor’s hand and curled her body slightly towards him. The Doctor smiled at her, trying to calm her nerves.

“Right, let's go down this lane, it has to lead somewhere, right?” They both walked down the lane, occasionally looking around, feeling slightly suspicious of the quietness of the planet. They approached a town that seemed deserted.

“I wonder where everyone is?” The Doctor thought to himself and he reached into his pocket for his screwdriver. He let go of Donna’s hand to knock an eerie-looking door.

What he didn’t see was a group of men surrounding both him and Donna. However, Donna noticed and tugged on his sleeve.”Doctor?” She whispered to him, stepping closer to him.

“Not now, Donna. I’m busy” He brushed her off. However, she turned him around and he saw why she needed his attention. The group of men were holding guns towards them. The Doctor pulled Donna behind him.

“Alright, there’s no need to point those at us. We’re just two travellers.” The Doctor held his hands up, desperately hoping Donna would keep quiet and let him sort it out. 

“Sorry but you have to come with us, anyone caught in this town has to report to the boss.” One of them said, stepping towards them and pulling Donna forward. She slapped the hand and reached behind for the Doctor’s hand, who immediately pulled her back. 

“We’ll walk with you but only together, not separately.” The Doctor told them firmly, pulling Donna gently into him. The group turned to each other and nodded, creating a circle around the Doctor and Donna. 

They ended up further into the town, walking into a tall church-like building. 

“General, we found these two travellers in the town.” The guy from earlier shouted and a tall, slimy looking human walked out of the shadows. 

“My name is Albert Horror and I am in charge of this place. Now who might you be?” Albert roamed his eyes over Donna appreciatively, making her feel bile rise to her throat. The Doctor pulled her even closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

“I am the Doctor and this is my partner Donna.” He gave Albert a strained smile, who barely looked at him.

“Nice to meet you Donna” Albert smiled at her but she didn’t notice, choosing to look at the floor instead.

“So Albert, why did we need to see you? Surely you don’t own this town?” The Doctor asked the strange man. 

“As a matter of fact, I do and there have been strange things going on. People saying that they have seen creatures come out of the forest at night, with eyes as red as Donna’s jumper, they say.” Albert responded, looking at the Doctor with suspicion.

“Oh we wouldn’t know about that, would we Donna?” The Doctor squeezed her shoulder and she looked back up at the two men.

“Nope, we’ve only just landed on the planet.” Donna told Albert, who responded with a distracted hum. 

“Still, better to be safe than sorry. Guards, take them to the cells.” With the order given, Aalbert walked back into the shadows, only turning back to give Donna a wink. She shivered and pressed up against the Doctor as they walked into an empty cell, the lock sliding loudly into place.

“Great, what are we going to about Mr. Creepy guy out there. I can punch him right in the eyes. Did you see the way he was looking at me? Like he wanted to eat me up.We have to get out of here Spaceman.” Donna ranted and turned towards the Doctor who had grabbed his stethoscope and had put it onto the wall. When she had finished speaking, the Doctor turned to her.

“Of course we will Donna, but don’t you want to see what has been making the people here so scared?” The Doctor reassured her, smiling comfortingly at here, causing hre to feel tingly all over.

“No, not really. It’s really creepy here.” Donna shivered slightly, which the Doctor noticed and took his coat off, wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Donna. _I promise_ , I will not let Albert even touch you slightly. Just stay with me, okay?” The Doctor squeezed her shoulders, pressing a kiss into her forehead absentmindedly before walking towards the cell door. Donna blinked in surprise, watching the Doctor fiddle around with the lock. After a while, the Doctor sonic-ed the door and it opened.

“Coming, Donna?” When he saw that she was standing in the middle of the room still, staring at the wall, he walked up to her and held her hand, pulling her with him as they navigated the way out. Donna blinked and focused on walking with him. 

They snuck around the building, not talking as they didn’t want to get caught. When they ended up inside, they ran into the forest, immediately getting behind a tree to make sure no one was coming after them.

When they were certain no one was following them, they faced each other with a smile on their faces and hugged each other in relief. Donna pressed her face into the side of the Doctor’s neck and felt him do the same. She smiled, pulled back and said “Let’s investigate those creatures?”

The Doctor smiled and pulled her into the forest. They kept looking around for these ‘creatures’ the townsfolk kept saying they were seeing. So far, they hadn’t seen another living thing in this forest except for each other. They still held hands, not wanting to be left alone for even five seconds. 

All of a sudden, Donna walked into something heavy and she tripped, letting go of the Doctor’s hand to stop her falling onto her face.

“Donna!” The Doctor rushed to help her up and she brushed off his hands.

“I’m fine, just a few grazed knees and an injured pride.” Donna smiled reassuringly at the Doctor who smiled back. He turned and picked up the box. He sonic-ed the box and it played some kind of roaring sound, startling both of them.

“Is that-?” Donna trailed off

“Seems that the creature is just a speaker.” The Doctor muttered to himself.

“So, was there any creature?” Donna asked

The Doctor looked back at her, then back at the box and shook his head. Donna exhaled with relief, watching as the Doctor sonic-ed the box so that it couldn’t work anymore and placed it back where it was. They turned to face each other and the Doctor immediately reached out with his hand, using it to pull Donna close to him.

“There they are! Capture them!” They heard a yell and a flashlight shone in their eyes. The Doctor pulled Donna in the direction of the Tardis and they both ran as fast as they could back.

When they reached the tardis, they slammed the doors shut and the Doctor activated the invisibility shield around the tardis. 

Donna leant against the door, getting her breath back when she felt the Doctor’s eyes on her. Opening her eyes, she saw him doing the same intense stare he did earlier when he complimented her. She gulped and stepped towards him.”Spaceman, are you alright?” She asked and he started approaching her, each silent step causing her to take a step back until she was pressed against the railing. He kept walking towards her with determination. 

When he stood opposite from Donna, they stared at each other, Donna in confusion, and the Doctor searching for something in her eyes. 

Donna felt, more than saw, the Doctor put his hand next to hers on the railing, whilst the other one went to cup face. Donna’s heart began to beat faster with anticipation and she felt him speak against her mouth “If you want me to stop, say so now”. 

Donna blinked back and said nothing, wishing that this was going the way she hoped it was going. The Doctor leant forward, capturing her lips between his in a gentle embrace. When she didn’t pull, he pressed against her firmer, bringing his hand from the railing to the back of her head. Donna closed her eyes and returned the kiss, feeling her whole body tremble with the caress of his lips against her own. She put a hand on his chest, the other going around his waist. She pulled him closer, feeling his shirt brush against her jumper. She felt that she was floating, that nothing existed but her and her amazing Spaceman. 

She had to pull away when she needed to breathe, pressing her head against his shoulder. She could feel his hands rest on her waist and she looked up to see him smiling down at her with kiss bruised lips. She smiled back and looked back down, smoothing her hair down.

“Does that mean you love me too?” Donn asked carefully, not looking up until he spoke.

“Of course Donna, You are brilliant, how could I not love you?” The Doctor spoke honestly, placing a hand on her cheek, allowing her to lean in.

“How long?” Donna asked, emboldened by his response.

“When I saw you at the Adipose Industries. And you?” The Doctor responded.

“Pompeii”

“How come you didn’t tell me then?” The Doctor sounded hurt.

“I didn’t know you felt the same way and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. How about you?”

“Same reasons as you but also because you said you didn’t want to mate with me” The Doctor told her. She groaned into his shoulder, blushing slightly.

“Ugh, don’t remind me” She felt the doctor chuckle and pull her chin up, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Maybe I will remind you every day, forever.” The Doctor smiled and she couldn’t help but kiss him again.. 

“I can stay here, forever?” She asked

“ _Forever_.” The Doctor told her firmly and she smiled pulling him back in by his tie. 

“Kiss me, Spaceman” She smiled at him.

“With pleasure, Earth girl” Their lips met in the middle, both of them distracted enough that they didn’t know that the Tardis put them back into the Vortex, pleased that the two Children of Time finally got together.


	4. Donna doesn't know how to take a compliment, the Doctor still gives her them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as the 2 Compliments the Doctor gives Donna but she doesn't accept, then 1 she does, because he won't let her push aside how important she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you're enjoying these fics! I edited a lot of things out as I couldn't really make sense of where they are going.

**There’s just something about you**

When Donna changed her mind about going with the Doctor, she wasn’t aware of how many planets, civilisations, cultures and species there were and they all looked different. She thought that it must be disappointing to them to see a human who looked like her instead of one of the supermodels that were back on Earth.

It’s when they step onto a new planet, that Donna realises how different she is to everyone else, they step out of the tardis and everyone that they meet, stare at her for about ten seconds before talking to the Doctor. It was enough time for Donna to feel uncomfortable so she kept a jacket with her at all times, putting it on as soon as she was out of the Tardis. 

On the current planet that they were on, it seemed that everyone was the same; skinny, tall with short blonde hair. It was making Donna feel insecure and she didn’t really want to be on the planet, sticking out like a sore thumb with her red hair. She decided to turn back and not leave the Tardis, no matter how much the Doctor was boasting about how there were “so many things he wanted to show her”. 

Well that was the plan, however the Doctor saw her hesitate and thought she was scared, so he held her hand and gently pulled her out of the Tardis.”Come on, Donna! Things to see!” He exclaimed and pulled her into the direction of the market, immediately going to the drinks stall and buying what looks to be like Dalgona. He handed one to her empty hand and they both drank some, smiling at each other when they both saw the other had a frothy moustache on the top of their upper lip. 

Donna momentarily forgot what she was worrying about until the Doctor let go of her hand to shake it with two of the residents of the planet, called Em and M. Donna was intimated by the piercing stares they seemed to aim at her, making her look down and shuffle her feet around. 

“Hi, My name is the Doctor and this is Donna, Nice to meet you!” The Doctor shook their hands and Donna looked away, feeling awkward with everyone seeming to stare at her. She Grabbed ahold of the Doctor's sleeve, when she noticed that everyone was indeed staring at her, that it wasn’t a part of her imagination. 

“Doctor?” She shook his sleeve to get his attention but he was too deep in a conversation with Em and M. “Doctor!” she added a bit of desperation into her voice and he turned back towards her, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

“Donna, what is it?” He asked.

“Why are they all looking at me?” Donna gestured at the other residents and the Doctor only just realised that his companion was being stared at by everyone. He pushed her slightly behind him, holding her back with a hand behind him.

“I don’t know but let’s just walk away and see if they still do.” The Doctor waved goodbye to Em and M, who started to stare at Donna again, and walked forwards, keeping a hold of Donna’s hand. They walked through the marketplace, with a tense silence hanging over them. Both of them looked around occasionally, trying to watch for any dangers that may jump out at them. 

When they reached the end of the street, reaching two different paths, they looked back and saw the residents still staring at Donna. She gripped his hand tighter and she saw them start to walk in their direction.

“Donna, let’s just get back to the Tardis, shall we?” The Doctor smiled and walked down the right path, making sure that Donna was kept in front of him. They walked slightly faster, trying to not draw attention to themselves, but also trying to reach the Tardis quicker. 

They finally saw the Tardis, standing in an empty alleyway near the market and the Doctor all but pushed Donna into it, hastily closing it behind him. They heard a knock at the Tardis door and the Doctor immediately rushed towards the console, launching the, back into the Vortex. Donna slumped onto the seat, resting her head in one of her hands. 

“Why were they all staring at me like that?” Donna asked tiredly, already done for the day.

“Oh, um. I think it was cause you looked different and their species hasn’t had anyone different on their planet in years?” The Doctor looked unsure at his own answer, leaving Donna to come up with the worst conclusions.

“It’s cause of my hair isn’t it? Everyone else had that short, blonde hairstyle, looking like Drew Barrymore but I must’ve looked like a carrot-top.” Donna said bitterly, more to herself than responding to the Doctor.

“No! **There’s just something about you** , Donna that makes everyone stop and stare. ” The Doctor came and sat next to her, mirroring her position with a smile.

“Yeah, that makes everyone stare at me like I’m a freak.” Donna scoffed, hurt lacing her tone. She felt tears start to prick at the corners of her eyes and she sniffed slightly, moving to get up. She was stopped by the Doctor’s hand blocking her way.

“No, Donna. You are amazing. You really don’t see it, do you?” The Doctor spoke softly, afraid to spook Donna away. He brushed away a stray tear that fell and she looked away from him and got up, pushing away his hand and letting it fall into his lap.

“I’m going to turn in for the night, wake me up tomorrow Doc, for our next adventure.” Donna walked towards her room.

Neither of them mentioned that it was early afternoon, not even the Worried Doctor watching his normally fiery companion tremble slightly as she walked away.

**You’re brilliant**

The next morning, Donna woke up to hear a knocking on her door. She sighed, knowing that it can only be the hyperactive man, she called best friend at her door. She got up, wincing at the slightly cold floor of the Tardis and opened the door. The Doctor smiled bashfully and waved.

“So Donna! I thought we could go to New New Earth and see what’s going on there.” The Doctor bounced on his feet, waiting for her answer. She smiled slightly and before she could open her mouth, the Doctor handed her a plate of pancakes and a cup of tea, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Let me finish this Spaceman, why don’t you come in and wait instead of hanging about in the doorway.” Donna opened her door and the Doctor walked in, admiring her room. She sat on the bed and began to eat her breakfast as he was telling her about his plans, it seemed that it was going to be a relaxing day, to make up for yesterday, they were just going to a cinema and a diner. Donna hummed, knowing that with the Doctor, it was best to always be careful because knowing him, he’ll get them into trouble. She got up and headed into her bathroom, getting dressed quickly and brushing her teeth before heading out of her bedroom, with the Doctor trailing behind her like a puppy. 

The Doctor had already put in the coordinates and was just waiting on Donna to wake up to go to the planet. So when he reached the console, he just pulled one of the levers down and off they were. 

It didn’t take them long to get to New New Earth but when they got out, they were stopped by the police. Typical, Donna sighed to herself, she put her hands up and the Doctor stepped in front of her. 

“We don’t need you, we just need the woman.” The policeman gestured behind the Doctor and Donna stood there shocked. 

“Why? She’s never been here before? We’re travellers from Earth!” The Doctor shouted as the policeman walked up to them and started placing handcuffs on Donna, who was speechless until she heard the click of the handcuffs.

“Oi, Mate! What the hell have I done? I’m innocent” Donna shouted as she struggled against the handcuffs.

“New New Earth has banned the colour red for hair as it has been proven to be linked with multiple murders” The policeman stated, leaving Donna looking at the Doctor, who was watching helplessly. 

“Sir, you must come with us too, you are her companion.” The policeman nudged the Doctor to walk behind Donna.

“Oh great, my hair is the bane of my existence.” Donna groaned as she was walking towards the police car, the Doctor getting in beside her.

“At least, it’s not me in trouble this time?” The Doctor smiled at Donna, who huffed and leant back in her seat. The Doctor watched her carefully, wondering how upset she actually was.

When they reached the police station, they were taken immediately into a holding cell and Donna had the cuffs removed. She had begun to rub her wrists gently when the doctor took her wrists in his hands and rubbed them, leaving Donna to stare at the cell and wonder exactly how they were going to get out.

When the Doctor stopped rubbing Donna’s wrists, he stared at Donna, who was lost in thought.

“Any ideas, Spaceman of how we’re going to get out?” Donna whispered. She pulled her hands away and sat on the lone bed, the Doctor sat next to her and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, twirling it around whilst he was thinking. 

“Why don’t we just sonic the door?” Donna suggested, nodding to the door. 

The Doctor shot up and shout-whispered “Yes! Oh, Donna, **you’re brilliant!** ”

“ _No, I’m not_.” Donna told him firmly and stood up, walking behind him whilst he sonic-ed the door. He turned back towards her, ready to say something but an alarm went off and he grabbed her hand before pulling her into the direction of the back exit. 

They ran as fast as they could, narrowly missing bullets being fired at them, practically flinging themselves into the Tardis. Resting against the door, they both waited until Donna caught her breathe before going to the console and launching themselves into the Vortex.

Donna stood by the console before getting bored from just staring at the screen. She walked into the kitchen fetching her a yoghurt and the Doctor, a banana. “”Here, catch!” Donna called, throwing the banana at the distracted Doctor, narrowly missing his head. 

“We will have words one day, Donna.” He warned, pointing the banana at her, leaving Donna confused as she began to open her yoghurt.

“What you on about Martian?” Donna asked, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor.

“About your inability to take compliments and praises.” The Doctor told her seriously, letting Donna drop her spoon in shock.

“Not today, Spaceman, please.” Donna all but begged, swirling her spoon around in her yoghurt sullenly, she wasn’t ready to open that train of thought yet.

“Fine, but it’s happening soon, I care about you too much for you to not see why I do.” The Doctor spoke in a firm tone, leaving Donna surprised at how determined he was about this.

“Ok, Spaceman. Soon, I promise.” Donna smiled at him and patted the seat next to her, moving her hand away when the Doctor jumped into it. She rolled her eyes before going back to eat the yoghurt.

They sat there for hours, content with just being near each other, peace settling around them like a warm blanket.

**You are the most important woman in the universe, but especially to me**

If there was one thing that the Doctor severely disliked about Donna and her upbringing was the fact that she could not accept any praise for anything she did. She was always willing to be helpful but whenever the Doctor acknowledged it, she shut down. It was frustrating! So the Doctor decided that he will have to talk with her about it today. He just wants to make Donna happy and get her to acknowledge how important she is to him. 

He had it planned out, they were going to stay in the Vortex whilst they were having this difficult conversation, he would get Donna to tell him why she can’t accept any praises, he would listen and he would cheer her up when she needed cheering up. He made a pot of tea and placed it on the table ready for the conversation.

The Doctor left the kitchen to fetch Donna from her bedroom. He knocked on Donna’s door and waited for an answer. The Doctor heard her feet shuffle to the door and when she opened the door, he smiled.”Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen.” The Doctor ordered and walked off, leaving behind a slightly baffled Donna behind, staring at his back. 

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed two mugs, sorting them out into what they both like, grabbing a packet of biscuits just in case Donna got hungry. He sat in his chair and waited for Donna to arrive, which she did about ten minutes later. She observed the scene in front of her and asked “Spaceman, what are you doing?” 

“It’s time, Donna.” The Doctor watched her closely, waiting to see how she would react. Her eyes widened slightly as she remembered their conversation from a couple of days earlier. She reached behind her, fumbling for the door. The Doctor got up slowly, hands reaching out slowly towards her. She watched him with narrowed eyes, hands gripping the door tightly. He saw a flush creep onto her cheeks and she looked around, eyes never meeting his.

When the Doctor was within reaching distance of Donna, he slowly reached for her shoulder, dragging his arm down to her hands. He slowly began to loosen her grip on the door, his eyes never straying from her face whilst hers remained locked on her chest. When she let go of the door, he gently walked backwards saying softly “come here”. As she did what he told, he gently pushed her into her chair.

“Spaceman, we don’t need to talk” Donna tried to speak with conviction, however there was gaslight tremble to her voice. The Doctor reached forward and placed a hand on her arm.

“We do, Donna. I don’t want you to keep bringing yourself down.” The Doctor spoke in a sympathetic tone. 

“Doctor” Donna spoke firmly, eyes meeting his with determination

“Donna” The Doctor wasn't going to lose this battle of wills, it was too important. They continued to stare at each other, not willing to back down. 

As the Doctor suspected, Donna broke eye contact first. She looked down at her cup of tea, swirling the spoon slowly.

“Donna, why are you so hellbent on not letting anyone help you?” The Doctor asked

“Who has been helping me Spaceman?” Donna scoffed, turning her eyes to the ceiling.

“I have! Or I have been trying to.” The Doctor told her, slightly gripping her arm tighter.

“Well, apart from you, no one has tried. Do you know how hard it’s been? All my mother seems hell bent on doing is knock me down; ‘Donna get married,’Donna get a job’,’Donna look what Nerys did, why can’t you be more like her?’ She has put me down my entire life and my Dad and Grandad haven’t really tried to get her to stop, not really, they just take me up to the hill and ignore what was going on at home. And all of my boyfriends weren’t much better, cheating on me, using me as a beard, stealing off me. Then there was Lance, and, well, you know how that ended, you were there. He was going to feed me to a gigantic spider after poisoning me for six months. So, Doctor, why would I let anyone help me if no one has in the past?” Donna ranted and the Doctor’s two hearts clenched, feeling a spark of anger at everyone who has hurt Donna in some way or another. Most of the anger goes towards Sylvia, putting your daughter down? Which parent could do that to their child? The Doctor sighed and relaxed his grip before speaking.

“Donna, I am so sorry you went through that. No one does, but especially not you.” The Doctor held her hand, squeezing it sympathetically. 

“Oh yeah? What makes me so important, Spaceman?” Donna asked him bitterly.

“Donna, you are more important to the world than you realise. When we first met, you saved me from spiralling, you saved my life and you have continued on saving my life ever since you came back.” The Doctor said earnestly, causing Donna to look at him in surprise.

“Spaceman, you could’ve saved yourself. I’m no-one important.” Donna told the Doctor, who squeezed her hand tighter.

“Donna, listen to me,” the Doctor ordered and before she could speak again, he continued “ **You are the Most Important Woman in the Universe, especially to me** ”. 

He heard her gasp and he looked up, seeing tears in her eyes, he pulled her close. He felt her tears leak into his suit but he couldn’t care less, Donna was more important. He was willing to hold her as long as she wished and needed. This was not how the conversation was meant to go but maybe Donna was touch-starved as well as insecure. 

Donna pulled away and the Doctor offered her a tissue. She took it and dabbed at her eyes carefully. He smiled at her, content with letting her stay on his lap.

“Spaceman?” Donna shuffled around, looking hesitant to say something.

“Yeah Donna?”

“Can I do something?” Donna asked.

“Sure Don, what is it?” The Doctor tilted his head to the side and Donna turned to face him.

“You can pull away if you want to.” Donna held his head in her hands and before the Doctor could say anything, she pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. The Doctor sat still for a couple of seconds before realizing that Donna was kissing him. He placed his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. He began to kiss back, closing his eyes and capturing the soft gasps she keeps making. 

Eventually Donna pulled away, flush high on her face. She flushed even more when she saw the Doctor staring at her with a loving look in his eyes.”Stop that” She told him

“What am I doing?” He pouted, hands resting on her waist.

“Stop it with that look” She poked his cheek a couple of times before the Doctor gently held her hand and pulled it away from his face.

“No.” The Doctor smiled at her.

“No?” Donna raised her eyebrow at him

“Nope, it’s because I love you that I am giving you this look.” They both looked at each other with shock written across their faces. But before the Doctor could say anything, Donna leant down to kiss him again, causing him to relax in the chair and put a hand in her hair.

She leant back, smiling at how the Doctor chased her lips and said “I think I love you too.”

“You think? Hmm, how could I change that?” The Doctor’s eyes sparked with mischief and he began to lean in.

“Maybe if you kiss me again, I'll know” Donna told him, eyes reflecting the mischief he’s missed so much in these last few days.

“Your wish is my command” The Doctor swallowed her sarcastic response and kissed her again, not quite soft but not quite rough. He pulled away and asked “what’s your answer now?”

Donna laughed and whispered in his ear “yes”. They sat in each other’s embrace, content with not moving for a bit, until their backs could do with something more comfortable.

The Doctor knew he would always protect his Donna from harm, even if it is from her own mother.

The Oncoming Storm had the Most Important Woman in the Universe and nothing was ever going to come between them, not even her inner demons.


	5. How a green-eyed Time Lord got himself the Most Important Woman in the Universe (with the help of a Captain and the Tardis!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this has an appearance of Jack in it and he becomes friends with our favourite ginger, the doctor may be feeling a tad jealous.
> 
> And what happens when Jack finds out that Donna reciprocates these feelings, well you'll have to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Journey's End never happened. Nope, Nada.

The Doctor landed the Tardis in Cardiff so that she is able to recharge and take energy from the rift. Donna was quite disappointed when she discovered that she was in Cardiff, showing off her displeasure quite loudly.”Really, Cardiff? In all places, why would there be a rift in Cardiff?” Donna asked incredulously.

“The Tardis needs to refuel, and to do that we stop at the Rift so that she can.” The Doctor told Donna simply, flicking on the invisibility filter before grabbing his coat. Donna huffed in frustration and headed out after the Doctor, having already grabbed her jacket. 

“Welcome to Cardiff, Donna Noble!” The Doctor exclaimed, throwing a happy smile back at Donna, who rolled her eyes fondly.

“I have been here before, Doctor. So what will we be doing whilst she charges up?” Donna asked, hoping that he’d say shopping.

“Well, I thought you’d introduce me to this fine lady here Doc! I’m hurt.” They heard a shout and when they turned to the voice. 

“Who’s that?” Donna smiled at the Doctor’s grumpy frown.

“Donna, meet Captain Jack Harkness” The Doctor introduced his companion ot his former companion.

“Hey” Jack grabbed a hold of Donna’s hand but before he could do anything else, the Doctor interrupted.

“Don’t.” The Doctor glared at Jack, who smiled mischievously and shook Donna’s hand, causing her to flush slightly.

“Aw, come on Doc, let me have a little fun.” Jack pouted, causing Donna to laugh softly. Jack winked at her, whilst the Doctor frowned and pulled Donna back. Jack quickly observed the Doctor turning his body towards Donna, almost as if he’s trying to shield her from him.  
“So, Doc. What brings you to Cardiff?” Jack asked.

“The Tardis needed to refuel for a couple of hours, so I was going to take Donna shopping.” The Doctor looked down at the floor almost sheepishly, whilst Donna and Jack stood staring at him in surprise.

“Really Spaceman?” Donna was baffled, he’s never voluntarily offered a shopping trip before.

“Of course, You deserve nice things Donna.” The Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began to steer her in the direction of the shopping centre.

“Can I come Doctor?” Jack shouted, rushing to catch up with them.

“Won’t your team be missing you?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow, as if trying to convey a secret message.

“They can do without me for a few hours. Let me show Donna the best places to shop.” Jack waved off the Doctor and pulled Donna close to him, leaving the Doctor behind to scowl slightly. 

When Donna couldn’t hear the Doctor’s footsteps behind her and Jack, she stopped and turned around. She saw the Doctor standing there, almost pouting, and she shouted at him “Come on, Spaceman! Shopping doesn’t wait for no-one!”. The Doctor smiled and started jogging to catch up to the pair, immediately reaching out to hold Donna’s hand, feeling her grip his back.

“Allons-y!” The Doctor shouted before pulling Donna to the closest shop, leaving an amused Jack to follow them.

_(A couple of hours later)_

When Donna finally took pity on the boys, they decided to drop the many bags off at the Tardis before going out to Wsetherspoons for food.

“Blimey, Donna, you have enough clothes to last you years!” The Doctor teased, flashing a smile at his companion, who sat by the console.

“Well Spaceman, you did let me go shopping with an unlimited card.” Donna teased back before reaching into a bag and throwing t-shirts at the Doctor, who grabbed them with a bemused look.

“True, I did do that.” The Doctor remarked by throwing his t-shirts on the seat and moving Donna’s bag into her bedroom.

“Come on love-birds! Get a move on! Got a hungry Captain out here!” They both jumped slightly when they heard Jack’s voice from inside the Tardis and when they walked back, Jack was relaxing against the Tardis.

“So... what were you doing?” Jack smiled cheekily at the now blushing duo, who were quick to say their usual denials about being partners. 

“Come on, you two, let’s introduce the Doctor to Wetherspoons” Jack pushed them out of the Tardis and led them to the nearest one.

They were sitting at their table, scouring the menu when Donna and Jack heard the Doctor sigh. They both looked up to see him pouting slightly.

“What is it?” Donna asked, looking at the menu to see if there was anything that the Doctor could find possibly upsetting.

“There’s no banana milkshake.” The Doctor told her sadly. Donna slightly chuckled at the man-child she calls her best friend.

“We’ll find a shop that sells them, but only after the meal.” Donna placed a hand on his arm and he smiled brightly, pouty mood already forgotten, much to the amusement of Jack. 

“Alright now that problem’s avoided, what are you having Donna?” Jack asked her, closing the menu.

“A simple tikka masala with a gin and tonic, please Jack” Donna closed her menu and put it back where she found it.

“Written down M’lady. What about you, Doc?” 

“Sausage, chips and beans with a Coca Cola, thanks Jack” The Doctor copied Donna and handed Jack his unlimited card, who then left to order.

They didn’t have to wait long for their food, the waitress being charmed by Jack brought their food quicker than expected. She left with a wink thrown towards Jack.

“So Jack, how’s Torchwood?” Donna asked him, causing him to splutter slightly.

“How do you know?”

“Worked it out.” Donna told him with a wink.

“That’s my Donna, brilliant as ever” Ten complimented her and she flushed, quickly looking down at her food.

“H-How?” Jack was speechless, much to the Doctor’s delight.

“Sorry Cap, you have to spend more time with me if you want me to spill.” Donna told him, taking a sip of her drink.

“Aw, I’ll ask the Doctor. Doc.. May I join you and the fabulous Donna on a couple of your wacky adventures?” Jack tried a form of puppy eyes on the Doctor, who only had to look at Donna’s face before saying yes, rolling his eyes fondly at the two adults letting out a cheer. They quietened down after they got a couple of glares from the other customers and sat in silence whilst they were finishing their food, the Doctor occasionally letting out a shocked gasp whenever Donna took one of his chips.

When they left, the Doctor remembered Donna’s promise of a banana milkshake and pulled her towards the nearest shop, which was a Sainsbury’s. He bounced around excitedly, piling 5 milkshakes into a basket, which she grabbed and paid for. When they left the shop, he offered one to each of his companions but as they refused, he shrugged and began to drink them.

Jack whispered to Donna “You realise he’s going to have a sugar high now?”

Donna turned quickly to Jack and when she realised that he wasn’t joking, she groaned and just stared at the Doctor, who was already starting to bounce even more than normal. Jack chuckled and shouted to the Doctor “Hey Doc, first one to the Tardis, flies the Tardis tomorrow.” With that, Donna laughed as the two men ran towards the Tardis. She took her time, walking and enjoying the peace and quiet before having to return to the madhouse that is the Tardis.

When she got there, the Doctor was triumphantly grinning, running up to hug Donna and spin her around.”I won!” He told her. She saw a panting Jack bent over and when he caught her looking, he sent a wink. 

“I can see that, come on then Spaceman, let’s get out of here.” The three of them walked into the Tardis, the two humans walking to their respective rooms whilst they left the Doctor to tinker in the Tardis.

The next morning, Donna walked into the kitchen and saw Jack holding a cup of coffee whilst the Doctor was chattering next to him about the new planet they were going to see. The Doctor jumped up when he saw Donna and put a cup of tea in front of her, which Donna threw a thankful smile for. Jack and Donna threw a look at each other when they saw the Doctor slightly falter, which they hoped meant that his hyperactiveness was slowly becoming his normal rate. 

Donna stood up and placed her mug in the sink.””Right I am going to get dressed, I’ll see you boys later.” She kissed the Doctor’s cheek and before she could register what she did, she kissed Jack’s cheek, much to the surprise of Jack and the Doctor. She left the room and the Doctor frowned, feeling a wave of jealousy before he bounced back to the console room.

It was after this incident, the Doctor began to disagree with Jack’s decision to stay on the Tardis for their next couple of adventures. Jack and Donna were very _touchy-feely_ with each other, more than what normal friends would be. For example, the doctor witnessed Jack and Donna sitting close as humanly possible on the sofa, watching a random film on the tele. And the other day, Donna pulled Jack into her bedroom to show him a new outfit she got. That was the Doctor’s job! He flopped into the console seat and glared at the ceiling.

“Oi, Spaceman! Why you glaring at the Tardis?” He looked around and he saw Donna leaning against the railing, smiling softly at him.

“No reason, just thinking.” He felt Donna sit next to him and lean her head on his shoulder, both of them sitting in a comforting silence. However it was interrupted as Jack walked in. He looked at the two of them and his eyes dawned in realisation. Jack looked at Donna, who was drawing up what he was thinking. She jumped up and pulled Jack with her.“You, him! Oh my God!” was heard as she dragged the immortal away.

The Doctor frowned and leant back into the seat, cursing certain captains ruining everything.

(With Donna and Jack)

“OH MY GOD! YOU LOVE HIM!” Jack shouted as soon as she closed the door to her bedroom. She turned around and immediately shushed him.

“What? No I don’t” SHe threw a pillow at the Captain, who caught it and threw it back.

“Yes you do! You want to hoooold him and kiss him” Jack started making exaggerated kissing noises, much to Donna’s shock and outrage.

“Shut up! I don’t!” Donna threw another pillow at Jack, who just laughed and looked like the cat who caught the canary.

“You do! You want the Doctor!” Jack told her and she tackled him and covered his mouth with her hand.

“Shush!” They both froze when they heard a knock at the door.

“Donna? You ok in there? I heard a thump.” The Doctor asked and Donna looked down at Jack, who waggled his eyebrows at her. She smacked him in the face with a pillow and opened the door.

“Yeah, fine Spaceman. Just Jack causing trouble.” Donna ran her fingers through her hair and the Doctor started to blush. 

“Right, okay. See you later?” He asked her, looking anywhere but Donna and Jack who was still on the floor.

“Sure Martian” She watched him walk away and closed her door. She turned around and saw the smiling Captain still on the floor. 

“”Well, we know what he was thinking,” Jack laughed and Donna just stared at him in confusion.”He thought we were having sex” Jack bluntly said and Donna stared at him before laughing. 

“Hey! People kill for a piece of this,” Jack gestured to himself, causing Donna to laugh harder.”Not my fault you just want the Doctor.” Jack grumbled and got up. Donna choked on a laugh and stared at Jack for just saying it so bluntly.

“Shh! It is not going past this room. Otherwise I...I’ll, I’ll tell Ianto you stole his jumpers!” She threatened.

“How dare you Miss Noble! Fine, I won’t tell your doctor about your ‘secret’ crush and you won’t tell my boyfriend that I keep stealing his jumpers” Jack pouted but they both shook on it, rolling their eyes fondly at each other

(A couple of days after)

There was an awkward tension between Donna and the Doctor for the next couple of days. Whenever Donna walked into a room with the Doctor already in it, she would do a 180 and leave that room, leaving a hopelessly confused Doctor behind. He tried to bring it up with her, but she would blush, stutter a response and then leave again.

The Doctor didn’t know what he did wrong but he missed Donna’s company, from her little touches and comforting smiles, to her sarcastic remarks.He asked Jack too but he just grinned and told him to wait. But wait for what? The Doctor just wanted Donna back.

It was only when they got chased by security guards for breaking into a government secured building in the 31st Century. Jack wanted to have a scroll that was hidden underground. What they didn’t count on was the large groups of guards surrounding the place. When the guards saw them, Jack ran in the opposite direction of the Doctor and Donna, shouting that he’d meet them in the Tardis. Ten grabbed Donna’s hand and pulled her into another direction. He sonic-ed a random door and pulled her into it, sonicing it shut. Donna felt for a light switch and switched it on. They were stuck in a cupboard. They held their breaths as guards came near the cupboard. Donna reached out and found the Doctor’s hand, she wrapped her fingers around his hand and held onto it tightly. The Doctor smile down at her reassuringly.

Donna realised what she was doing and let go of hi shand, blushing slightly and not making eye contact with him.“Donna, you ok?” She heard the Doctor ask and she sighed and nodded her head. She felt his inquisitive stare and stubbornly refused to look up.

The Doctor sighed and placed his hands on her faces, gently coaxing it to look up at him, however she still wouldn’t look at him. He placed his forehead on hers and asked, almost rhetorically, “what’s going on?”.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Donna lightly held onto his wrists and closed her eyes.

“Please don’t lie to me Donna. Do you want to go somewhere with just Jack?” The Doctor asked.

“Um, no? Spaceman, why would I want to be alone with Jack?” Donna pulled away, staring at the Doctor in confusion, who had the same expression mirrored in his face.

“Aren't you dating?” He responded.

“No? Where did you get that idea? Jack is a mate.” It was the Doctor’s turn to blush and avoid contact with Donna.

“A couple of days ago, when I heard that thumping noise, jack was on the floor and you answered the door with a flushed face.” The Doctor explained and looked up when Donna laughed.

When she stopped laughing, she told him “I may be in love with someone but it is not Jack, anyway he’s dating Ianto.” She smiled at the Doctor as he realised who she was talking about. He stepped forward into her personal space, causing her to back up. They kept doing this until she felt her back hit the wall. The world was silent as she looked up at the Doctor who was staring at her with a look she can’t identify yet, she gulped.

“Spaceman? What are you doing?” She whispered.

“What I’ve been waiting to do for ages” 

With his vague answer, he leant down and captured her lips in his. His lips were surprisingly soft and they made her gasp slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. He pressed her against the wall, making her begin to breathe heavily. She could feel one of his hands secure themselves on her waist, whilst the other went to her hair. Her own hands went to his chest, feeling his two heartbeats thump wildly against her palm. She smiled into the kiss and felt him tighten his grip slightly in her hair, causing her to groan slightly. She could feel his smug smile against her lips so she pulled him close by his tie, causing him to falter.

She could feel every part of her body hum with excitement as she made out with the Doctor. No one had ever made her feel like this before, so floaty and light-headed. She had to pull away when her need to breathe grew too strong. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him slightly. He pulled away, opening his eyes slowly and smiling at what must be a sight. She traced her fingers against his kiss-bruised lips and he kissed her fingers, causing her to blush slightly.

“Wow...” She breathed 

“Wow, indeed. _I love you_.” The Doctor put his forehead against hers and whispered the last part. 

“I love you too, Spaceman.” They pulled out of their embrace as a banging on the door startled them. The Doctor gestured for her to keep quiet.

“Doc! Donn! You in there?” They heard Jack call out and they opened the door. Jack grinned at them when he realised what they’ve been doing.

“Nice for you two to finally get together but we need to leave right now.” With that, the three ran off, Jack telling them that he came back for them as he thought they’d been taken.

They reached the Tardis and dematerialized before the guards could catch up with them. 

Jack told the new couple to drop him off back at Torchwood and to enjoy the honeymoon phase. They smiled bashfully and waved at Jack as he approached Ianto. Donna felt the Doctor wrap his arms around her waist and press a kiss against her cheek.

When Jack faded from view, the Doctor hopped to the console and started to tell Donna about the places he was going to take her to see.

She leant against the console as her Spaceman rambled, pulling him in by his tie for a long kiss. After the kiss, he pulled away speechless. She leant against him and smiled, she could get used to this.

Somewhere in Torchwood, Jack was feeling smug that he got those two together, the Time Lord and the Most Important Woman in the Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can give me prompts, I'm making a list


	6. What happens when the Time Lord and His Companion goes to a beach? Nothing, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Donna have a quiet day down at the beach, nothing bad can happen surely?
> 
> Well when you're with the Doctor, even a quiet day becomes an adventure. Includes

It was a quiet day in the Tardis when the Doctor decided to take Donna to the beach. She was excited, finally they were going to a beach. Donna couldn’t wait to bathe in the sun, away from anything remotely adventurous. 

She was just deliberating a hat when the doctor called out from outside the Tardis “Come one Donna! You take any longer and there won’t be any sun for you to soak up”. She rolled her eyes and picked up her bag before exiting the Tardis, where the Time-Lord was bouncing on his feet. He turned towards her and smiled, causing her to blush slightly. She took his hand and they walked along the coastline.

They found the perfect spot which will have the right amount of shade later in the day. Donna grabbed their towels and, with his help, laid them flat on the sand. She put her bag down and grabbed the sunscreen, holding onto the Doctor before he could get away.

“Donnaaa, I don’t need it.” He whined, much to her amusement but she winced at the future sunburn she can imagine he’ll get if she didn’t put some on. 

“Don’t be a wuss, Spaceman. You just don’t like it cause of the smell.” Donna teased as she began to rub the sunscreen on his shoulders and back.. Donna doesn’t know if the Doctor did it intentionally or not, but he has the same colours as she does. Donna was wearing a purple bikini top that drapes over her stomach and green high-waisted bottoms, paired with a chiffon green cover up. The Doctor wore a green unbuttoned shirt, which was currently removed so she could put sunscreen on his back, and purple shorts. Donna winced as she remembered how difficult it was to get him to wear something other than his usual ensemble

_(flashback)_

_“You are not wearing that.” Donna looked at the Doctor’s usual outfit with an unusual look of disgust._

_“What’s wrong with it?” The Doctor asked, checking his outfit for anything that could be wrong with it._

_“We’re going to a beach, not a snowy mountain!” Donna practically screamed at him.”You can not wear that outfit to a beach!” Donna pointed to his coat._

_“I can always take us to a snowy mountain?” The Doctor teased, pretending to walk back to the console. He was stopped by Donna reaching out with her arm.  
“Don’t you dare, Martian” She glared at him but he only smiled back._

_“Fine, but I am still wearing this.” The Doctor twirled and as he was walking towards the entrance, he felt her collide with his back but her momentum made them both fall down to the floor._

_“W-what?” The Doctor rolled onto his back, looking up at Donna who had straddled his stomach._

_“Doctor, you will burn and dehydrate faster than you will be able to enjoy any of the actual sun. So go and change into an appropriate outfit.” Donna spoke in a quiet, harsh tone._

_The Doctor would think she’s threatening him but her eyes showed a but of concern over him so he smiled reassuringly at her and said “Ok, Donna. But first I need you to get off of me.”_

_She blushed, realising the position they were in and immediately shot up, hand reaching out after for the Doctor. He took it and let her pull him to his feet._

_“I’ll wait for you outside, make sure you bring your sunscreen!” He shouted, already disappearing into the hallway, leaving a bemused Donna to walk back to her room alone, gently stroking the Tardis as she went, as a way to talk to the Tardis about how sorry she can’t experience the Sun herself._

_(End of flashback)_

Donna was thrown back into reality when the Doctor grabbed her wrist lightly.”I think you’ve put enough on my back. Want me to do you?” He smiled at her cheekily, causing her to blush.

“Only my back spaceman, then you can do the rest of your body, including your face.” She turned so her back was facing the Doctor. She shivered slightly as the Doctor rubbed the cool sunscreen into her already warm back. No one was speaking, the Doctor concentrating on the task at hand, whilst Donna was dozing.

“Right, that’s your back done, Don.” The Doctor gently shook Donna awake and she grabbed the sunscreen, already beginning to rub it into her arms.

“So what are your plans then Doc? Building sandcastles?” She teased, dabbing sunscreen on his nose, making him wrinkle it slightly.

“Yeah, they’re fun. What about you, Donna? Sleeping?” He teased back.

“Well it’s exhausting being around you.” SHe smiled, showing him she meant mean by it.

“Right that’s it!” With that, he tackled Donna into the sand and started tickling her. She laughed as his fingers danced up and down her sides and the back of her knees. She tried to wriggle out from under him but couldn’t actually achieve getting anywhere as her body was weak with laughter. She tried to get back at him but he was relentless with the attacks.

Finally, he stopped when he saw her face get to a deep shade of red. He sat up and watched as she calmed down, occasional giggles slipping out as her body relaxed. When she was done, she looked back at the Doctor, who smiled and handed her her book. He got up and left her to get comfortable on the beach towel. She watched him with his bucket and when he sat down to actually build the sandcastle, she opened her book.

(A few hours later)

Donna woke up slowly, relishing in the warmth of the sun. She frowned when she heard a shout from far away. She opened her eyes and saw the Doctor being taken away by... pirates? She ignored her bafflement and ran after them.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?” She shouted as she got closer. The pirates looked back in shock at the fiery red-head.”LET HIM GO!” Donna started hitting the pirate closer to her, who just shrugged her off a couple of times before getting annoyed with her and throwing her on his shoulder. She kept punching the pirate's back as they got to the pirate ship.

Donna was dumped unceremoniously next to the Doctor and they were tied up with rope, their arms behind them. Donna and the Doctor glared at the pirates, who looked unamused at the pair.

“What do you want from us?” The Doctor asked. 

The pirates shook their hands and then the Doctor and Donna saw another pirate walk up towards them. This must be the captain, he had a feather in his hat, a red coat and a pirate on his shoulder, he looked like the pirate stereotype.

“Ahoy! My name is Sir Nella Tall. And who might you be?” The captain was enamoured by Donna, much to the tied up duo’s disgust. 

“Hello, I’m the Doctor and this is Donna. I would normally shake your hand but as you can tell, I’m tied up,” The Doctor chuckled at his own joke and looked at Donna, who raised her eyebrow at him.”Righ, wrong time. What I wanna know is why you kidnapped up?” The Doctor turned back to Nella.

“We have a myth on these waters about a traveller with hair as red as fire, bringing booty wherever she went. And look here, a traveller with red hair.” Nella knelt in front of Donna, who turned her face away from him.

“Sorry mate, we don’t know about any ‘booty’” Donna spat and Nella’s smirk fell. In a flash, he grabbed a dagger from his sheath and held it under the Doctor’s chin.

“Right, you will tell us where this treasure is otherwise pretty boy here will lose his head.” Nella threatened and Donna stared at the Doctor, clearly distraught. 

“I don’t know about any treasure! Honest” Donna exclaimed, causing Nella to hold the dagger closer to the Doctor’s neck. 

Donna looked at the Doctor on what to do but he looked as hopeless as she felt. She slumped backwards, leaning against the wall, thinking of how to get out of this situation. 

Suddenly she had an idea, but she hoped it worked. 

“Wait. I’ll tell you.” Donna looked up reluctantly at Nella.

“Donna, don-” The Doctor got cut off.

“Yes, Donna. Do tell us.” Nella butted in, dagger still on the Doctor’s throat.

“First, let him go. Then I will tell you the location.” Nella debated on this and then nodded, he told his crew to untie the Doctor, who immediately rushed to Donna.

“Tell us where the treasure is. Otherwise, we will not hesitate to kill the both of you.” Nella pointed the dagger at them.

“Find a blue box, and walk in the complete opposite direction of it and it is hidden underneath rocks.” Donna bluffed, keeping her voice steady. She prayed that they took it seriously, closing her eyes and waited with bated breath. She heard faraway voices and then it went quiet.

“Donna, Donna. Hey,hey, um, we need to go, like right now if we want to get back to the Tardis.” The Doctor whispered in her ear and saw the empty room. The Doctor untied her roped wrists and helped her up, gently rubbing her wrists.

They snuck onto the top deck of the boat, ducking immediately behind a couple of barrels just in case a pirate was still on board. The Doctor held onto her hand as they gently maneuvered to the side of the ship that was on the beach. The Doctor jumped down first and helped his companion down. They ran towards the Tardis, Donna stopping before the entrance, much to the Doctor’s frustration.

“Donna, we have to go!” The Doctor whisper-shouted at his companion who had begun to run back to the beach. The Doctor groaned and ran to Donna, who had run to the beach towels. He found her picking them up and stuffing them in the bag. 

He pulled on her arm and she shrugged it off.”Donna, it’s nice that you’re cleaning up but unless you want those pirates finding us, then we need to leave.” He said, once again pulling her with him.

“No! I forgot something here. I’m not leaving without it!” Donna fell onto her knees and began to rifle through her things.

“Donna we need to go **now**.” The Doctor picked up the stuff and grabbed Donna’s bicep, gripping it tighter when she tried to pull away. He led Donna to the Tardis and locked the Tardis door behind her. He transported them to the Vortex and then let himself slump in the pilot seat, taking a deep breath.

He heard a small sniffle and looked over at his companion who was still at the door. He sighed and walked up to her, settling himself down by her.

“Wanna tell me what that was about?” He gently held one of her hands in his, rubbing circles on it to soothe her.

“It was silly. It was nothing.” Donna told him bitterly.

“Nothing’s silly when it’s you.” the Doctor told her honestly.

“I thought I just lost something out there.” Donna told him vaguely and he turned to her confused.

“What was it?”

“A locket. It had a picture of you, my found-family, and a picture of my blood family. See? It’s silly.” Donna scoffed, looking down at her lap, causing her hair to fall like a curtain, hiding her face from him.

“That’s not silly, that’s called being sentimental. No one can ever fault you for it.” The Doctor wrapped an arm around Donna and she leant her head on his shoulder. 

“What if I’ve lost it?” Donna sniffled.

“We’ll check it isn’t anywhere in the Tardis, cause knowing her she probably kept it safe. If it’s not here, then we will go to the beach tomorrow and find it, even if it takes all day.” The Doctor told her firmly.  
“Really?”

“Really.”

“Thank you.” Donna hugged the Doctor before quieting down and letting exhaustion take over her. He smiled and sat there, content with grabbing a book that appeared in his lap.

The next day, they find the necklace resting on Donna’s dresser, as well as a charm bracelet that had her name in Gallifreyan, a Tardis charm, a star charm, an earth charm and a spaceman charm. Donna will find a new charm resting on her dresser, after each significant adventure, including a charm with the date she and the Doctor got together.


	7. The Earthgirl’s and the Spaceman’s interlude in the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is missing scenes from DW but it's all based in the Tardis's library.
> 
> P.S Pretend the book that is mentioned was made in 2008, apart from Agatha Christie's book. 
> 
> P.P.S Sorry for it being shorter than the others!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this series!!

_Partners in Crime_

When Donna was done unpacking her suitcases into her new wardrobe, a walk in one too!. She decided to walk around the Tardis. It was bigger than expected, with different doors leading to several places, and floors, like the huge kitchen which she will be using to cook up her Gramps and Mum some meals instead of them cooking all of the time. She wandered into the next room which was The Observatory, Donna felt nostalgic looking at the telescope and wished that Wilf could be there to look through the telescope with her. She left before the feeling of nostalgia could become distressing for her.

The next room she walked in easily bigger than her house back on Earth! She could tell it was a Library by the sheer amount of books there. She smiled as she saw a sofa next to a fireplace, yeah she was going to spend a long time here. She walked up to a random bookshelf and ran her fingers along the spines of the books. She picked up a book titled ‘The Martian’ and sat on the sofa, taking her shoes off and lounging against the arm of the sofa. She opened the book and started reading.

(A couple of hours later)

The Doctor was wandering around the Tardis, looking for his new companion. He had so many things to show her!. He checked her bedroom and the kitchen, and the other places past companions hung around, such as the pool, the gardens and the Cinema room. 

Just then the Tardis, seemed to show him a path. He followed it, knowing the Tardis would guide him to Donna. The Tardis led him to the Library, that’s weird, his companions rarely go in there often because they’re overwhelmed by the sheer amount of books there. He opened the door, poking his head around it to try and find Donna. When he didn’t hear anything, he placed the rest of his body in the room.  
He got to the fireplace and grinned when he saw Donna sitting on the sofa. He walked closer and noticed that his companion fell asleep. Instead of waking her up, he pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her, placing a suction underneath her head too. He put the book on the coffee table, noting the title with a grin. He left the room, walking quietly back to the console room.

The adventures can wait, the Doctor will wait until Donna is wide awake.

_Fires of Pompeii_

After Donna and the Doctor left Caecilius and his family to start a new life in Rome, they went back into the Tardis and stayed in the Time Vortex. Donna was mentally exhausted, her choice weighing heavily on her shoulders, and undoubtedly on the Doctor’s shoulders too. He was looking at her with that same intense look from earlier boring into her, like he can see into her soul.

“You alright Donna?” He asked, noting her exhausted eyes and tense posture.

“Yeah, Spaceman. I’m alright.” She smiled at him, not fooling him one bit.

“Come on, I have something to show you.” He gently held her hand and led her to the Library. He walked up to a shelf of books and pulled out one book. He opened the pages and showed her a page where Caecilius and his family were shown as ‘The last true survivors of Pompeii’. Donna reached for the book and gently shook with silent tears. The Doctor put the book back on the shelf and gently pulled Donna to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he gently rocked her back and forth, cursing himself for letting her put the weight of 20,000 deaths on her shoulders.

He led her to the sofa and adjusted her so her head in his lap. She gripped his trouser leg tightly and he started running his fingers through her hair. The room was quiet as she relaxed minutely against him. 

He felt her fully relax and looked down at her, she had fallen asleep, her exhaustion finally catching up. He picked up her book, and started quietly reading aloud to her. He didn’t realise that at some point in Chapter 5, Donna had woken up and sat there and listened to him talk, his voice settling over her like a fluffy blanket, sending her to sleep once more. 

_Planet of the Ood_

The two companions entered the Tardis in a sombre mood, the Ood’s words weighing heavily on their minds. Donna hated seeing the Doctor looking so unsettled, so she was sure they were in the Vortex, she pulled him into his bedroom, told him to change into pyjamas and to meet her in the library in 10 minutes. She left him baffled, and she changed herself and then brought food from the kitchen into the library. After moving the table to the side, she laid a blanket by the fireplace and sat on it, placing a cushion behind her back.

She only had to wait for a couple of minutes until the Doctor walked in. She patted the floor next to her and told him “sit, we’re having a picnic”. 

He reluctantly sat next to her and she handed him a packet of Hobnob biscuits. His eyes slightly brightened at this.”What's this for?” He asked, cocking his head to the side, reminding her of a lost puppy.

“We’re going to eat then when the packet’s empty, you are going to lay down and I will read to you.” Donna patted his knee and he nodded, already munching on a biscuit. They sat in silence until they finished the packet and then the Doctor rested his head on a pillow she put on her lap. She grabbed the book and turned it to where the Doctor finished it off. She mirrored what he did yesterday, gently running her fingers through his hair as she read aloud, setting the Doctor into a light sleep. She followed him about half an hour later, and the Tardis kept the fireplace crackling, letting the two travellers stay sleeping.

_The Unicorn and the Wasp_

As the Doctor was putting the chest away, Donna wandered into the library and went to see what other books of Agatha Christie the Doctor had. He essentially had the entire collection and Donna decided she was going to read them, commemorating Agatha’s life.

The Doctor walked in when Donna was halfway through ‘The Moving Finger’. She was so absorbed in the book that when he clapped his hands and shouted “Right!” she jumped and glared at him when he started to chuckle. She threw a cushion at him and he ducked, grabbing it from behind him and throwing it back, hitting Donna in the face.

“I’m going to kill you Spaceman!” She yelled and he smiled at her and then ran around the Library, as fast as he could. She ran after him, narrowly catching him but he would slide around the corner more gracefully than she could.

When she finally caught him, she tackled him to the floor and hit him with a pillow, causing him to splutter and put his hands in front of his face.

When they ran out of energy, they decided that it’d be more of an effort to get up than to just lay there on the cold floor. They looked at each other and smiled a tentative smile.

_Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead_

It’s been a week since the whole fiasco of the Library and Donna hasn’t stepped a foot into the Tardis’s library since. The Doctor missed their nightly meetings in the library, both of them content with reading a book, either aloud to each other or both of them having a separate book. 

She has also been avoiding the Doctor, sending sad glances his way when she thought he wasn’t looking. It was killing both of his hearts that his usual fiery companion was so sullen.

So he made a plan to cheer her up. The first part was to get Donna into the library then he was going to surprise her.

“Donna, trust me?” He asked one day and held Donna’s hands. 

“Always.” She told him and he nodded, pulling her in the direction of the Library. When they reached the familiar door, he felt Donna try to pull away but he only became more determined and pulled her in. 

He let go of her hand to grab something behind him. She looked at him, suspicious but trying to trust that what he’s doing is in her best interest. He steadily approached her, each step forward making her take a step backward. She bumped into the door and when he raised his hand to her, she realised what it was. It was whipped cream.

“Don’t you dare.” She glared at the time-lord, who smiled at her before dumping it onto her hair.

“Sorry, you looked sad.” He said cheekily.

She lunged for him but he stepped back and Donna suddenly realised the amount of cake and cream that was on the coffee table. She grabbed a handful of cake and threw it at him, hitting the back of his head. He ran to the table and grabbed some cake too, smearing it on her face, causing her to laugh out loud. He laughed and ended up with a mouthful of cream, causing him to choke slightly. 

The food fight went on for an hour before they both tried to reach for food on the table but then they realised there was none left. They stared at each other, taking in both of their appearances, the both of them covered in cake and cream, clothes smeared with the food. They broke the silence by laughing, as hard as they could. Donna tried to walk towards the Doctor but she ended slipping, before she could fall completely she grabbed onto the Doctor, which ultimately made him fall too. They landed on the floor, laughing even as the Doctor landed on top of Donna.

“”Blimey you’re heavy for a twig.” Donna told him breathlessly, pushing his shoulder to get him off, which he did and he held his hand out. She took it gratefully and looked around at the state of the room.

“Um, I think we should clean up then clean this room.” The Doctor scratched the back of his head before shooting her a grin.

“You really need a robot to clean up. Like Tony Stark does in Iron Man.” Donna grumbled as they walked towards the door.

“Where would be the fun in that?” The Doctor asked before walking her to her room.

“True,” She hesitated before closing the door.”Hey Doc?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you” She closed the door and the Doctor smiled before walking to his own room.

She may not be entirely better, but it’s a start.


	8. How hard is it to teach a Time-Lord how to bake? Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, it’s difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor begs Donna to teach him how to bake, they bake, that's the plot.
> 
> Established relationship!

When the Doctor first tried something that Donna made, he thought he had gone to heaven. It was white, crumbly and it melts on your tongue! Donna watched him amused as he just ate the entire pile of meringues that she had made the day before. Her Spaceman was silly at times but when it came to food, he was like a kid in a candy shop, well apart from anything to do with pears, he hates them with a passion. He told Donna once that he will never touch a pear in his life, which was accompanied with a full body shiver from him. 

The Doctor looked up at Donna and asked “can you teach me how to make these?”. He even did the puppy-dog eyes that get her to cave easily. 

She sighed fondly, before agreeing to teach him how to. She had used up the eggs though so she told him to grab his coat. He jumped up and ran to the console room, leaving his partner to follow him.

When they had reached the shop, Donna had gotten the Doctor to hold the basket so that she could fetch the ingredients. He kept nearly walking off, which made her hold one of his hands to stop him in the future. She walked to the baking aisle and grabbed eggs, icing sugar, caster sugar as well as more piping bags. As they were walking around the shop to get to the checkout, the Doctor pulled her in the direction of the confectionery aisle. He immediately put 3 packets of Hobnobs before getting her a bag of Curly Wurly pieces. He saw they had Jelly Babies so he put them into the basket as well. “Doctor, we need healthy stuff too, not just sweets.” Donna scolded as he was putting a packet of Jammy Dodgers in the basket.   
He froze and looked up at his girlfriend with a guilty expression on his face before she led him to the fruit and veg section. He grabbed a bunch of bananas and a bag of apples for Donna before she declared the basket was full and they went to pay. The cashier looked at the Doctor with a judgemental look on her face as she regarded his eagerness for the bag. Donna grabbed the Doctor’s wallet out and handed a couple of ten pound notes to her before sending an apologetic smile their way, Donna grabbed the bag and the Doctor’s hand before gently leading him away. When they were outside, the Doctor grabbed the shopping bag and whistled as they walked to the Tardis. 

In the Tardis, the Doctor put the shopping bags in the kitchen whilst Donna put her shoes away in their bedroom. When she walked back into the kitchen, the Doctor had already put the shopping away and was waiting for her by the oven.”Are you going to teach me now?” He asked.

“Yes Spaceman, but you have to wash your hands,roll your sleeves up and put on an apron first.” She pointed to the sink then the collection of aprons on the back of the kitchen door. He pouted but did as he was told. When he was rolling sleeves up, he struggled because he forgot to take off his suit jacket first. She rolled her eyes and took his jacket off for him, effectively shutting him up and allowing her to roll his sleeves up herself. She placed an apron over his head and tied it into a knot for him.

She took off her own jacket, leaving her in a t-shirt, washed her hands and put an apron on herself. The Doctor snapped out of his daze before tying her apron’s knot, letting his hands linger on her waist before she stepped away and leant into the cupboards.

“Right, Spaceman. The first thing you can do is to preheat the oven” She said whilst she was bent over, reaching to get the bowl and trays out of the cupboard.

“Mm-hmm” The Doctor said whilst watching Donna from the sink, head tilted to the side.

“It needs to be on 150 degrees Celsius. You got that?” She told him.

“Mm-hmm”

“Doctor! Are you even listening?” Donna had grabbed the bowl and trays and placed them on the top of the oven with a clatter. The Doctor jumped and smiled bashfully at his annoyed girlfriend.

“Sorry, Donna. You said 150 degrees?” The Doctor quickly turned the knob on the oven, setting it to the right temperature.

“Right, how do we make, what’s it called, meringue?” He smiled at his girlfriend who sighed fondly and walked over to the table.  
“First thing to do, crack the eggs and separate the egg whites from the yolk. And not get any shell in it.” Donna instructed. The Doctor picked up and egg and the bowl, then at the egg and back at the bowl again. Before he could even whine her name, Donna gently grabbed the egg from him and handed him the sugar packets.

“Go and weigh these, 115 grams each.” She began to expertly crack the eggs whilst the Doctor grinned. He could do this. He tipped the icing sugar in the bowl all at once, not expecting it to go up in the air.

He coughed and spluttered, tasting the sugar in the air. Donna couldn’t help but giggle at the Doctor who stood here looking as confused as someone could be. He glared at the sugar laying innocently in the weighing basket before seeing that it was exactly 115 grams.

“Donna, I did it!” He shouted excitedly and Donna, who had finished separating the eggs and had put them in the electric whisk and set it at medium speed, looked at it and set it aside. 

“Now the other one Spaceman.” She gestured to the caster sugar and he immediately went and put it in the bowl, accurately guessing 115 grams. She grabbed that bowl and added it to the egg whites mixture, a tablespoon at a time.

Meanwhile, the Doctor watched Donna who was concentrating. He smiled adoringly at her, which when she noticed, made her blush. 

“I thought you wanted to learn how to bake, Spaceman?” Donna raised an eyebrow at the nearly sitting Time-Lord. The Doctor walked up behind Donna, brushing her hair off her one shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She leant back into him and they both watched the mixture for a couple of minutes. When Donna declared the mixture done, she turned the machine off and leant to the side to pick up the bowl and sieve. 

She began to sift the sugar into the bowl, using the spoon to rush the process. She folded the mixture in, until the mixture looked smooth and billowy. 

She picked up the piping bag and spooned the mixture into the bag. The Doctor had to let go of her when she walked over to the oven. She made him carry the bowl over and place it on the counter next to the trays. 

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her again and watched as she efficiently made oval shapes on the trays. When she was done, she waved his hands off again and put the meringues in the oven, setting a timer for an hour and a half. She and the Doctor turned to the mess on the table and put all of the equipment into the dishwasher. 

When they were done and had hung their aprons up, the Doctor let Donna pull him to the TV room. He pulled her in for a cuddle and she let him bury his face into her neck, letting him breathe her scent in. She reached up behind her and gently scratched the back of his head. He let out something akin to a purr. She pulled away to stare at him incredulously and he pouted.

“Whattttt?” He whined.

“You purr!” Donna exclaimed and he shook his head.

“What? No I don’t.” He protested, however that protest was invalid when she scratched the same spot again, making him purr again.

“Alright..I do.” He relented and pulled Donna onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leant his head up, meeting her lips for a chaste kiss. It always made his hearts skip a beat whenever he could kiss her, no matter what he would never tire of this woman, he was sure of it.

She pulled back but went back in again, sliding her hands into his hair and gently tugging it, making him groan slightly. She let a smug smile form on her lips and he pulled her closer, doing that thing with his tongue that makes her moan. He smirked back and they went back to kissing, not taking it any further

They both pulled apart when the Tardis played an alarm sound in the Tardis.“That’s the meringues done.” They both sighed and Donna pecked his lips on her way out, back into the kitchen. She pulled the meringue out and placed them on a cooling rack after checking the bottom of them to make sure they were done. 

When she got back, the Doctor had put on a film and he opened his arms, letting her fall back into the, this time she buried her face into his neck. She fell asleep about halfway into the film, curling into the Doctor’s body, making him smile and pull her closer. He grabbed a blanket off the sofa and wrapped her with it. 

The Doctor smiled and went back to watching the film. Next time, he was going to get her to make banana bread with him as that’s the only thing he knows how to make.


	9. Author's note!

Hey Guys! I'm glad you're enjoying these one shots! I won't be uploading one today as I have a busy schedule today. I will also be going back to college tomorrow(we had a week off for half term) and it probably means resubbing some assignments. I will be back, most likely in the next week or so! In the meantime you can send me some prompts on my tumblr @smolfighttol by either PM or an ask or on instagram at @aesthetickindagirl 

I will be back though! 

Thanks!!!!


	10. The two Partners in Crime fight, but why? Also known as the time where Donna got fed up with the Doctor protecting her all the time, so she decides to tackle a mystery herself. What could go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today will be me going through each chapters and correcting any mistakes as I re-read it yesterday on my tablet and I realised that there were some mistakes. If you see any corrections needed, or any sentences that don't make sense, please tell me!

For Donna, the whole ‘she is a human so she must be protected against everything’ got tiring after the fourth time it happened. Not in the life-threatening situation like what happened when the Sontarans attacked, no, she knows that the Doctor is more equipped to dealing with those situations. She’s just a temp after all. 

It is situations like when they get arrested that get Donna annoyed. The Doctor will always put her behind him and offer himself up instead of her. Stupid Spaceman doesn’t realise that his life is more important than hers, so he needs more protection than her. That was obvious, right?

Apparently not to the Doctor, it’s all ‘Take me! Not her!’ or ‘Donna stay behind me!’. Well not anymore, Donna will show him that she doesn’t need protecting like a little girl. And that starts with sneaking off the Tardis and solving whatever is going on, on the planet Zog. She picked up her bag and put in her notebook, pen, a lockpick and her Health and Safety badge that she never gave back to the company when she left. 

She put her sneakers on and slung the bag over her shoulder. She looked around to make sure she didn’t forget anything, and when she was pleased that she hadn’t forgotten anything, she was set for step 2 of the plan. Sneaking out of the Tardis.

This is where it gets a bit difficult, see, the Doctor rarely leaves the console room. He’s always tinkering about in there, so much so that Donna should call him Tinkerbell. She poked her head into the console room, trying to find the familiar mop of messy brown hair. She couldn’t find him in the console room and she smirked to herself, ‘he just makes it too easy’ she thought to herself as she climbed down the stairs. 

She creaked the Tardis door open, wincing as the sound echoed throughout the Tardis. The Old Girl let out a disappointed hum in the back og Donna’s mind, displeased with what she’s doing. Donna stroked the Tardis as a way of apologising for leaving without their Martian, but Donna had to do this. She had to prove to the Doctor, and herself, that she wasn’t useless. She looked back into the console room and when she was sure the Doctor wasn't following her, she stepped outside and quietly closed the door behind her. She looked around and when she was sure no one had seen her, she hoisted the bag back up onto her shoulder and strode confidently towards the town. 

There were reports of numerous people disappearing after they went into the house on the end of the street. So naturally, Donna went there first. 

It wasn’t your typical ‘spooky’ house, however there was something that seemed off. It seemed too normal, the fence was pure white even after the locals said it’s been there for years. The house looked brand new, like it was only built yesterday and hasn’t had anyone live in it yet. Donna walked up to the door and when she went to knock on the door, it opened. She took a deep breath, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one saw her enter, and she stepped inside, the door swinging itself shut.

She flinched and turned around, facing the door, feeling slightly spooked. She swallowed her fear and started walking towards the stairs. Holding onto her bag, she ascended the stairs, keeping an ear out for any sudden noises. 

When she got to the top of the stairs, she saw a couple of doors. She tried to open the first door and when it didn’t open, she grabbed the lockpick and put it into the lock, turning it clockwise and waiting to hear the click that tells her it’s done. She heard it and looked around before she stepped into the room. 

The room looked creepy and so out of place of the clean house. There were old, rusty chains on the bed, which was stripped bare of any sheets or pillows. Donna walked up to the dresser, hoping to find any clues on what was going on. There was a note, which read;

__

_Whoever is reading this, please get out. This place isn’t safe, they take away anyone who’s in the house. But it’s not who you expect… They call her Mother and there’s rumors that she’s not from this world._

_Look, if you’ve read this, then there may be hope for you, if you hear anyone crying do not, I repeat DO NOT go and find the baby. It’s a trap. You may find the baby but it won’t be real, you’ll be taken and there will be no hope for you. Everyone has stayed away even when they have heard the baby. So please, do not look any further than this room..._

__

Donna shivered, feeling significantly creeped out from the note. She folded the note and put it into her bag. She made her choice, she was going to look into this further, no matter what. Aas she was leaving the room, she heard what the note was warning her about. The baby.

She turned her head to the right and saw an open door. She walked towards it, hesitating as she went to touch the doorknob. Her instincts were screaming at her in different directions, she wanted to protect the child but her instincts were also screaming DANGER! She was conflicted about what to do, however the priority of the town took over her urge to protect herself.

She went in…

Immediately, she screamed and in a white flash, Donna Noble disappeared from the planet. 

(In a spaceship, on the outskirts of the planet’s atmosphere)

Donna groaned as she rubbed her eyes. She was laying down on a bed and she frowned, the events of the past few hours coming back to her. She shot up, out of bed, and her head began to swim.

“Please sit down child.” She heard a voice over an intercom and she glared up at the ceiling.

“Oi! Let me out of here!” She yelled angrily at the speaker she can now see in her room.

“Child, you are under my protection now. You will stay here where it is safe.” The voice calmly responded.

“Screw you, Lady! I am not a child! I am a grown woman!” Donna put her hands on her hips.

“You are my child! You will be quiet!” The voice told Donna sternly, who flinched back.

“Look, my friend, the Doctor, is going to be looking for me and when he finds out what you’ve done… You better hope I can hold him back.” Donna threatened the voice who stayed eerily silent afterwards. Donna smirked and started to pick her bag up. When it was slung over her shoulder, she headed for the door.

It was locked, obviously. Donna wasn’t the first ‘child’ to attempt an escape. But she was different from every child.

She wasn’t an actual child  
She’s been kidnapped too many times to not learn a trick or too, which is why she has a lockpick.

(Mother POV)  
Mother watched through the security cameras as Donna successfully lockpicked the door. She pressed a button on the intercom and said into it “guards, do not attack the ginger child, I want to see what she does”. Mother watched as Donna began to search the hallways.  
(End of Mother POV)

As Donna banged on every door she could see into, curious faces seemed to pop up at the door. When they realised that Donna wasn’t Mother, they started banging on the door, pleading with her to let them out. Donna gave them an apologetic glance and they whimpered when they realised that she couldn’t help them.

Donna ran off towards the end of the corridor, barging into a door that said ‘Keep Out’. She wasn’t surprised when the door wasn’t opening, so she slammed her body against it, trying to slam it open. It worked after the third try and Donna found herself stumbling into the room full of security cameras.

Stood at them, was someone Donna thought was Mother.

“Are you mother?” Donna asked, rustling through her bag to see anything that can be useful right now. 

“Yes child. And you are, by far, the smartest child. No one has left their room, only you.” Mother replied calmly.

“Smartest, or the least scared? As far as I can see ‘Mother’,” Donna spat the last word with contempt.”You have kidnapped children on this planet. For what? Experimenting? For a war?”

“I would never harm a child! I am here to protect them!” Mother finally turned to Donna, who gasped at what she saw. Mother looked like a normal mother, if a normal mother was also obsessed with kidnapping children.

“But you aren’t! Can’t you see they’re all scared of you? You’ve taken them away from their home and their family!” Donna got as close to Mother as she dared, pleading with Mother who had started to stutter “no,no you’re lying”.

“Please Mother, release these children back to their families. I’m sure on your home planet, you can adopt children without families?” Donna suggested, much to Mother’s confusion.

“I suppose so...” Mother trailed off, eyes distant with new plans for the future. Donna watched as Mother made a decision. Mother reached forward and pressed a button. She leant into the intercom.

“Guards, free the children, they’re going home.” 

From the security feed, Donna could hear all of the children cheering and leaving their confinements. Donna watched with a smile as they hugged each other. She saw Mother watching with tears in her eyes, so she placed a hand on Mother’s shoulder. Mother reached backwards and placed a hand on top of Donna’s.

“You made the right decision. Now let’s take these kids home.” Mother turned to Donna, who smiled encouragingly at her. Donna felt the ship land and when she started walking towards the exit, Mother called her name.

“Yes Mother?” Donna asked patiently.

“Do you think there would be children without families on my planet?” Mother asked her

“Yeah, somewhere out there, there is a child destined to be you child. Either biologically or by adoption.” Donna told Mother honestly.

“Thank you for stopping me. Have a good life Donna.” With that, Donna left the ship and it went into the sky and disappeared. Donna watched it with a fond smile.

“DONNA!” Donna heard her name being called by a familiar voice and she turned around and saw the Doctor, who looked very angry. Oops. Donna cringed at herself and started walking to him.

“Hey Spaceman.” She said bashfully and yelped when the Doctor wrapped his arms around her. She squeezed him back and she felt him shake, with sadness or anger, she wasn’t sure.

“Don’t ‘hey Spaceman’ me, why did you leave the Tardis?” He pulled away and started to lead her out of the town and towards the Tardis.

“Spaceman, slow down.” Donna’s protests were ignored as he pulled her into the Tardis and locked it, treating her very much like a child. He was silently seething in every action he did, launching them to the Vortex before staring at the console.

Donna immediately felt shame, which turned into anger at the drop of a hat.”I don’t know who you think you are, Doctor, but no one manhandles me like that. No one” She told him firmly and she started walking towards him.

“So what? I left for what? A couple of hours, there were only a certain number of places I could’ve gone. I was also solving a mystery for this town by the way, I returned all their children who have been kidnapped. With no help from you for once. I didn’t realise I had to tell you every time I went somewhere.” As Donna ranted, she didn’t realise the Doctor had locked his angry glare on her and he approached her.

“Donna! We could’ve worked it out together! I didn’t know you left until I came out from under the console and tried looking for you everywhere! You didn’t think of telling me you wanted to leave! How could I protect you when I don’t even know where you are!” The Doctor threw back in her face.

“Is that all I am to you? Some Damsel in Distress that needs saving all the flipping time! Sorry Spaceman but if you want a Damsel in Distress who needs saving, better drop me back in Chiswick because I am so not that woman.” Donna angrily told him before turning away and started walking away from the fuming Doctor.

Well she would’ve if he hadn't held onto her arm in a tight grip. She frowned at him and tried to pull her arm out of his grip. He refused to let go.

“Donna! Look. I want to protect you and you sneaking off, breaking into houses and getting yourself kidnapped isn’t exactly helping me do that.”

“Would you have done the exact same?” She blurted out.

“What?”  
“Would. You. Have. Done. The. Exact. Same” She jabbed her finger into his chest when she pronounced her every word.

“Well, yeah. But you don't get it” The Doctor admitted

“What don’t I get, hmm? Tell Simple, Human Donna what she doesn’t get. Go on Doc, this has to be good” She glared at him, and he glared right back.

“I am a Time Lord Donna. And it gives me advantages such as extra senses and a Tardis. What do you have, hmm? A pen, notebook, a lockpick and a Health and Safety badge? What would that have done to a stronger enemy than the one you faced? I tell you what, nothing, nada zilch. It would’ve ended up with you dead.” The Doctor’s voice broke on the word ‘dead’ and Donna softened.

“I am safe, Doctor. I’m right here. Look,” She placed her other hand in his free hand and he gripped it tight.”I am safe. Even if I wasn’t, I know that you’d come and save me if I needed it. But I needed to prove to myself, and you, that I am more than a simple companion to you.” She whispered into his hair. His grip around her arm relaxed and she wrapped that arm around his waist.

“You are more than a simple companion,Donna. You are my equal, you save me as much as I save you. You have to understand that.” He pleaded with her.

“What do you mean, Doc?” She pulled away to stare into his arms.

“I mean, I love you.” The Doctor admitted and she gasped slightly, a realisation coming to her too.

“I think I love you too Spaceman.” Donna told him honestly, shrieking in surprise when he pulled them both to the pilot seat, and he pulled her into his lap.

“Ok but two things. One, no more running off or if you do tell me first.” Doctor told her firmly and she nodded., tracing her fingers around the collar of his shirt.

“And two?”

“And two...” He trailed off but before she could say anything else, he placed a long chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled back and returned the kiss. They leisurely kissed each other until the Tardis titled so Donna fell backwards, the Doctor catching her which avoided hair from falling off.

“Alright, we’ll leave you to it. Come on, Donna” He pulled her down the steps towards the bedrooms. Donna giggled as the Doctor pulled her in for a deeper kiss.He walked her into the bedroom and kicked the door shut.

The Tardis made a little humming noise of amusement and waited patiently for the Doctor to finish whatever bedroom activities he wants to do with Donna.


	11. Why the Doctor and Donna don't take lifts anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore the fact that the Doctor could've used his screwdriver. They were getting rescued though and he had much more pressing matters to worry about.

The Doctor and Donna landed in 2245 with a crash. Donna heaved herself up from the floor with a groan.”You really need to land better” She remarked to the Doctor.

“Well you need to hold on tight when I say so Donna.” The Doctor retorted and she glared at him from her spot by the console. The Doctor ignored her glare and grabbed his coat.”Come on then! New year, new mystery, what could possibly go wrong?” He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at him fondly before grabbing her jacket too and walking out with him.

As they stepped out, the Doctor had to stop Donna from walking further as she nearly collided with a cyclist.”Oi! Hands!” She swatted his hands away from her waist and looked left and right before walking forwards. The Doctor grabbed her hand and they walked in sync towards the big looming building in the middle of the street. When they reached the entrance, the Doctor let go of her hand before opening the door for her. She blushed slightly and she walked in, striding up to the receptionist.

“Donna Noble, Health and Safety” Donna quickly flashed the receptionist her badge before placing it into her pocket. The Doctor walked up behind her.

“Donna, I told you to wait. Sorry! My name’s John Smith, her partner.” He charmed the receptionist who looked slightly put out.

“Ok Miss Noble and Mr Smith, I’ll let Mr Finch know you’re here.” The receptionist started to pick her phone up.

“Thank you Miss.” The Doctor smiled at her and Donna scoffed quietly, but it still got the attention from the Doctor. He turned to her and raised one questioning eyebrow which she ignored. The receptionist put the phone down and cleared her throat.

“Mr Finch said to let you in. Just take the lift to your right up to the 13th floor.” The receptionist pointed to the lift and the Doctor smiled.

“Come on Donna!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the lift. They were the only two people getting into the lift, much to Donna’s relief, she’s been in too many cramped lifts to know that an empty one is a rare opportunity. The Doctor pushed the button and off they went. The lift went up smoothly, music softly chiming away. Donna smiled, finally nothing to worry about, just a quick smooth ride.

Well it would’ve been a smooth ride if the lift hadn’t stopped abruptly. The two occupants staggered back, arms reaching out to grab the rail. The Doctor reached out with one hand towards Donna, who took it gratefully. The lift came to a stop and flashed a warning light. 

Donna groaned when she realised what happened.”I can’t believe it!” She shouted as she slouched against the wall.

“What is it? What happened?” The Doctor asked, looking at his companion in concern.

“We’ve only gone and gotten stuck in a lift.” She laughed bitterly and she slid down the wall, suddenly looking despondent. The Doctor pressed the call button on the lift. It rung, one, two, three times before someone picked it up.

“Hello?” The voice asked.

“Hello! Hi! My name’s John Smith, I’m with my partner Donna Noble and we seem to have gotten stuck in the lift. We have a meeting with Mr Finch you see, we’re Health and Safety Inspectors.” The Doctor explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Right, Ok. Is anyone injured?” The voice asked. 

“No, not at all.” The Doctor responded.

“Ok, I’ve called the fire service, they said it’ll be a couple of hours though.” The voice told them, almost apologetically.

“It’s fine, we can stay here for a couple of hours.” The Doctor shrugged it off and the voice hung up, leaving the quiet music to fill in the silence between the Doctor and Donna, the latter staring at the wall opposite. The Doctor has never seen Donna so _quiet_. It was highly concerning, she wasn’t even gobbing off to the Doctor about him fixing it. 

The Doctor sat next to her and together they sat in silence. The Doctor rifled through his pockets and grinned when he came across a bag of Jelly Babies.”Want one?” He held out the bag to Donna, who slowly turned her head towards him.

“No thanks, Spaceman. I’m alright.” Donn rested her head on her hands and resumed staring at the wall.

“What’s wrong Donna?” The Doctor put a hand on her back and when she didn’t flinch away, he started rubbing his hand in slow circles.

“Nothing.” She murmured. The Doctor scoffed and she turned her head to meet his concerned gaze.

“Come on Donna, tell me please.” The Doctor nearly begged and Donna sighed, turning her head to look at the wall.

“It’s nothing really, just me being me.” Donna told him in a broken tone.

“I’m gonna guess then. It’s something to do with your mum?” He looked at her for an answer and when she shook her head, he continued.”Wilf?” Another shake.”Did something happen on the last planet?” Another shake.”Are you ill or poisoned?” Another shake.”Are you feeling ok, as in you feel good about yourself.” When he asked that, he could feel her back tense and he tutted in sympathy.

“I thought you were going to come to me whenever you feel bad. Come here.” The Doctor gently pulled Donna to him, tucking her under his chin and resumed stroking her back. Her back heaved with restrained tears. She started to speak, her voice tight with tears.

“I just feel so useless all the damn time. I’m nothing special, Doctor. Why can’t you see that? My mother was right, I should’ve gotten a job, gotten married and had children already. She was right, I am a failure...” Donna’s voice echoed throughout the elevator as she continued to get stuff off her chest and the Doctor felt tears prick at his eyes. How could she see herself in this negative way? She was amazing! He felt a surge of anger directed towards Sylvia. How can she treat her daughter like that? He pulled Donna closer, gripping her just slightly more tighter.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you Doctor. I just, I just see what you do and think, how can I compare to that? I know we said we’ll talk to each other but I don’t want to bother you with my problems.” Donna rushed out, thinking the Doctor was angry with her.

“Oh Donna, brilliant Donna. You can always come to me. I will always be there for you. You are my friend, my bestest friend in the whole universe. All those things you said about yourself? They aren’t true. You have saved me and whole planets multiple times by being you and fighting for the right thing.” She let out a muffled sob against his shoulder and she curled herself around him as much as she could.

The Doctor held her tight as she cried against him. He kissed the top of her head, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. He could feel more than hear as the sobs racked through her body. She let out an involuntary whimper every couple of seconds, making both his hearts wince in twin sympathy. 

She eventually stopped crying and she just stayed tucked under the Doctor’s chin, where she felt _safe._ He pulled her out from under his chin and smiled softly at her. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a tissue. He cradled her face like she was going to break, and who knows? She might, and gently wiped under her eyes, leaving only the red nose and the puffiness as a sign she’s been crying. 

He adjusted her so that her head was on his lap resting on his balled up jacket, one hand on her waist and the other running through her hair, gently smoothing out any tangles in it. They’ve been in this position before, Donna sometimes coming into the library after a bad dream or day and he would just run his fingers through her hair as she would drift off again. They’ve done it as well with the Doctor on the receiving end, after nightmares about the Time War and most recently after losing Jenny. 

It wasn’t long before Donna fell asleep to the gentle ministrations of the Doctor. He smiled softly when she fell asleep and he didn’t do anything except look after Donna and keep an eye out for any alerts about them getting rescued.

They must’ve been there for hours before the intercom buzzed in the lift. The Doctor got up, gently putting Donna’s head on the jacket before stepping around her and answering the intercom.

“Hello?” He spoke.

“Mr Smith?” The voice from earlier asked.

“Yeah that’s me.”

“The fire service will be here shortly to get you out. Unfortunately, Mr Finch has left for the day.” 

“Oh, really? What’s the time?” The Doctor furrowed his brow.

“It’s 5:30pm Sir.” The voice told him.

“Oh, ok. Thanks for staying late.” The Doctor smiled and the voice said no problem before hanging up.

The Doctor knelt by Donna and gently shook her.”Hey Donna, they’re going to let us out soon. You need to wake up.” He whispered to her. It took a couple of times but she woke up, wincing at the light.

“What’s the time?” She asked whilst yawning. She sat up and stretched her arms.

“5.30pm, we’ve been here for a good couple of hours.” The Doctor replied, picking up his jacket and shaking it before he put it back on.

“Sorry” She winced.

“It’s alright, not your fault.” He told her honestly. He dug through his pockets before grabbing the Jelly Babies from earlier and a bottle of water, he offered them to Donna, well more like her made her grab them. She sighed in relief as the tightness in her throat went away. They both shared the Jelly Babies whilst they waited for the fire service. 

They didn’t have to wait long. The fire service arrived and within half an hour, both Donna and the Doctor were walking down the stairs, grabbing each other’s hands as they slightly rushed down the stairs.

“Let’s go home.” Donna wrapped an arm around the Doctor’s waist, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and escorted her to the Tardis. The Tardis hummed welcomingly at her two occupants and they went into the kitchen.”Want to grab snacks and I’ll go pick out a film?” Donna asked.

“Sure, but please nothing related to Scooby Doo.” The Doctor whined as he was grabbing numerous snacks. He heard Donna’s laughter echo down the halls, making him feel all warm inside. He walked into the TV room and dropped the snacks on the coffee table, he groaned when he saw what Donna was making him re-watch.

“Awww Donna, not the first Scooby Doo. It’s so not realistic.” he whinged as he flopped down onto the sofa, making her bounce slightly. 

“You’re not realistic,” She retorted cheekily.”Anyway Spaceman, it was my turn to watch the film, so be quiet or I’ll take all your snacks” To prove her point, she started reaching for his food.

“Alright! Alright! I won’t complain… much. Anyway, you always steal my snacks so it’s not much of a threat.” The Doctor pointed out.

“It’s the principle that matters, Martian, now let’s watch the film.” She grabbed her bag of flying saucers and his packet of Jammy Dodgers, handing the latter to the Doctor who grinned and let her settle her head on his lap. The Tardis played the film, dimming the lights for them.

(After the film’s ended)

The Doctor looked down at Donna, who was unusually quiet throughout the film. She was asleep, not surprising after all the crying she did earlier. 

“Hey Old Girl, can you move Donna’s room closer?” The Doctor whispered to the ceiling and he adjusted Donna so he could shuffle her up, tucking her head under his chin and he gently lifted her up. He walked towards her room, thankfully much closer and already open for him. He gently shut the door with his foot and he placed Donna on her bed. He was taking Donna’s jacket off, her shoes already lined up with her other pairs, when she roused.

“Hey Donna, you can go back to sleep. It’s ok.” He gently shushed her and stroked the hair back away from her face.

“Stay.” She mumbled and reached a hand out for him. He smiled and moved his hand away so he could remove several items of clothing. The Tardis put his pyjamas on the dresser next to Donna’s bed and he threw a thankful smile at her. He put them on and climbed into bed next to Donna. She turned and placed her head on his chest, quickly succumbing to sleep. He held her loosely and buried his face into her hair. 

The Doctor fell asleep to Donna’s rhythmic breathing and her familiar embrace.


	12. How the Doctor managed to woo Donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's another Get Together fic. No, I won't stop writing them. 
> 
> Basically the Doctor looks up how to woo a woman and he comes across a wikihow article... This may work, it may not...

When the Doctor realised that he had _romantic_ feelings for Donna, he did what anyone would probably do. He had a minor freak out, he started examining his interactions with her, trying to figure out when he had started to fall in love with her. He’d concluded that when he met her at Adipose Industries, he started crushing on her, who wouldn’t? She was looking for him for at least one year! That would make anyone feel special and develop a crush on the other person.

As the Doctor flitted through his memories, he paused at the choice in Pompeii. This must’ve been it, when she chose to share the burden of the death of 20,000 with him instead of letting him shoulder it on his own. That must’ve been it, he thought to himself, the tears in her eyes will forever be a haunting memory but the support she gave that day will be a loving one. He decided that he’ll ask Donna out, hopefully not getting a slap after it and another rant of her’s about how “ _she doesn’t want to mate_ ”. So he went over to the computer in the library, whistling as he went along.

He typed in ‘How to woo a woman’, thinking that because it is a simple question, there wouldn’t be too many results, would there? Turns out that there are 122,000,000 different types of results, Blimey! The Doctor scrolled down until he came across a WikiHow link. Now he’s an alien, so he doesn’t realise that sometimes some of its articles are a joke.He clicked on the link and grabbed a notebook and pen, ready to jot down notes. He made adjustments to the notes as he saw fit, trying to make sure it fits into his friendship with Donna. They looked like this:

__

_How to woo a woman, specifically Donna Noble:_

_~~Make eye contact for a couple of seconds then approach her~~ she’ll most likely feel unnerved, also it’s kinda creepy  
Make sure you’re confident,  
Act casual and initiate a conversation,  
Initiate touches, ~~touch her shoulder~~ , keep it light and fun  
Sit a bit closer to her than normal, if she doesn’t lean away then she most likely is interested  
~~Keep it playful~~  
Give her sincere compliments,  
Make her feel special  
Then sweep her off her feet with a kiss  
_

The Doctor looked at his list and grinned, tucking it into his breast pocket. Good timing too, as Donna walked up to him.”Hey Spaceman! What are you up to?” She asked and he rushed to close the tab, much to her confusion. 

“Nothing!” He shouted as he turned to face her. He exhaled as he looked at Donna. She had let her natural hair down, instead of straightening it like she usually does. It made her curls frame her face and accentuate her eyes, making them just a bit bluer. She was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and fondness, probably tying his actions to him just being his usual self.

“Sure you are. Anyway, are you going to take us to a new planet or are you just going to spend the day on the computer?” She asked, eyes shining with curiosity. He grinned and got up, turning back and turning the computer off before leading Donna away and whisking her off on a new adventure. 

He was going to start wooing Donna with the help of his notes tomorrow, the Doctor promised to himself.

(The Next Day)

**2 & 3\. Make sure you’re confident/Act casual and initiate a conversation**

The Doctor grinned as a barely woken-up Donna Noble made her way to the kitchen table. She was wearing her dressing gown and her hair was up in a ponytail, however little wisps of hair had managed to escape during the night and she was constantly brushing them off of her face.  
“Alright Donna?” The Doctor said cheerily, already placing a cup of tea in front of her. She smiled at him and took a piece of toast from the pile that was in the middle of the kitchen table.

“Yeah Spaceman. You?” She murmured.

“Just dandy! I was thinking we can go to the planet Aszoom, it has the best foods and sights! It’s one of the best tourist planets in the whole universe.” The Doctor sat next to Donna and pulled the bowl of fruit to himself and he picked up a banana. 

“Ok Spaceman, let me get dressed first though. I’ll meet you at the console in, let’s say a couple of hours. Let myself get ready first.” Donna put her bowl and cup in the sink and ruffled his hair as she walked past. He grinned stupidly at her and she left with her laughter echoing off the walls. 

The Doctor leant back in his chair, absentmindedly eating his banana and he mentally ticked off numbers 2 and 3 off his mental list. Time for the next step of his plan.

**4 and 5. Initiate playful touches and sit closer than normal**

After the usual bumpy ride and travelling, the Doctor held the door open for Donna.”Right. Stick close to me, it’s usually really busy.” He turned to Donna and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the crowd.

“Alright Spaceman. I’m not going anywhere.” She patted his arm and he smiled down at her, pulling her every so slightly closer to him. He walked the both of them towards the Haunted House. Yes, this will help his plan perfectly!

“Err Spaceman. Are you sure you want to go in there?” Donna sounded hesitantly, almost like she sounded… scared.

“Yep! What about you Donna? You scared?” He teased and she playfully shoved his arm.

“ Of course not!” She didn’t fool the Doctor, who noticed her looking at the Haunted House, nearly petrified.

“Don’t worry Donna, we’ve beaten bigger things. And if anything tries to get you, then I’ll protect you.” He promised.

“Really?”

“Really?” He wrapped an arm around her in a one-armed hug and she reached for his hand, smiling at him gratefully when he took it. She took a deep breath and he led her into the Haunted House.  
It was your typical Haunted House at a Funfair. There was fog covering the ground, the smoke dissipating whenever they moved, there was the familiar jingle echoing in all of the corners of the rooms, sending shivers down your spine. There were flashing lights that made it hard for Donna to see where she was going. She felt a headache come on each time her senses were being overloaded, which was all the time. The clung tighter to the Doctor, who was expertly guiding her through the Haunted House. 

She doesn’t know how long they were in the Haunted House but she was grateful when they left it.”Do you want to get food? You must be hungry.” She heard the Doctor say and she turned to him, blinking away the flashing images that appeared in her eyes.

“Yeah, sure Spaceman. You’re paying though?” She told him, already walking in the direction of the food court. 

“Of course. What else would I be doing?” He teased, swinging their arms back and forth as he whistled a foreign tune.

They reached the food court and the Doctor pulled Donna to a stall selling what looks to be hot dogs, albeit the fact the meat is blue.”We’ll have two of your finest” The Doctor handed money over to the stall keeper, who nodded and gave them both a hot dog. Donna but into it and oh my God! It tastes like a proper hot dog from Earth! She turned to look at the Doctor who was doing his wide-eyed expression, making him look like a puppy.

“It’s amazing!” Donna exclaimed as they walked away to a table. She sat down first, the Doctor doing the exact same, a moment after. He sat a bit closer to her than normal, their knees brushing up against each other underneath the table. She would’ve said something but the physical contact gave her a semblance of comfort and it helped her to know that he wouldn’t just run off, leaving her stranded on a planet. 

He turned to her, his head bowed next to her so they could actually hear each other over the bustling crowd.

“Having fun?” He asked, she could feel his breath on her face, they were that close.

“Yeah, Martian, yeah I am” She told him softly and he smiled goofily at her.

“What do you want to do now?” He asked, still eating his hot dog.

“Let’s do a couple more rides before heading back.” Donna suggested, so off they went, riding the different roller coasters that were there, all afternoon. 

The Doctor smiled at Donna as they walked back to the Tardis, Donna munching on candyfloss. He had wanted to have some but she said “no I am not dealing with a hyperactive Time-Lord”. He pouted but wiped it off his face when Donna linked her arm with his and walked to the Tardis.

**7 and 8. Make her feel special and give her sincere compliments**  
When they got back, the Doctor took Donna’s jacket and hung it up next to his, before turning to her and asking her “what film do you want to watch?”. She looked at him in surprise before answering back with Iron Man.

“Fancy Robert Downey Jr?” He teased and she swotted his arm.

“Of course. He’s handsome. Now be a dear and start getting everything ready whilst I have a bath and clean the dishes.” She told him, already starting to walk towards the kitchen. That is, until the Doctor stopped her in her stride.

“No, I’ll do everything, just do the bath.” He directed her towards her bedroom, much to her pleasant surprise. 

“Alright Spaceman, I’ll see you though, in 30 minutes?” She turned back and after he cheerfully nodded, she entered her bedroom.

The Doctor was grabbing various types of snacks and drinks and moving them into the TV room. As an afterthought, he grabbed a blanket from his bedroom and brought it as well.

He sat there waiting for Donna, who came in about 30 minutes later. She smiled softly at the Doctor, who opened his arms and let her fall into them. They arranged themselves so the blanket was covering both their legs and then they started to watch the film.

Halfway through the film, the Doctor noticed that Donna was falling asleep.”Donna, wake up or I’ll carry you to your bed” He mock-threatened and Donna nearly shot up.

“It’s alright Spaceman, I’ll walk. Don’t want you to break your back carrying a heavy lump like me.” She told him, rubbing her eyes slightly with her fists. He got up too, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Donna Noble, you should not talk about yourself like that. You are not a heavy lump, and anyone who has said that before, has no respect for you.” He told her sternly, making her surprised once again. She flushed slightly and pushed his hands away.

“Yeah sure Spaceman, whatever you say.” Donna mumbled, walking away.

“Yep, I’m sure. You’re special Donna. The best person in this entire Universe that I have ever met.” He caught up to her quickly and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in for a walking one-armed hug. She rolled her eyes but hugged him back. He walked her to her room and told her goodnight before she closed the door gently. 

(The Next day)

**9\. Sweep her off her feet.**

After an intense day of running away and solving another world’s problems, Donna was exhausted. Her feet hurt, her clothes were dirty and she was ready for a long soak in the bath. She was standing in the middle of the console room with the Doctor bustling around. How an Earth does he still have energy?

“Alright Donna?” He asked, slightly concerned. 

“Yeah, just tired and sore.” She told him whilst yawning. 

“Oh, why didn’t you say? Go and have a bath then. I’ll make your dinner and bring it to you. Dinner in bed, How about that, eh?” The Doctor grinned.

“Sure thing Spaceman, just knock on my door.” She walked off, daydreaming about a lavender scented bath.

She had just gotten dressed into her pyjamas when a knock came at the door.”Come in!” She shouted and a smiling Doctor came round the door, holding a plate of lasagne. 

“Room service!” He called, laughing slightly to himself.

“Put it down over there Spaceman. Wanna help me with my hair?” She asked. His head snapped to her hair when she asked him the last bit.

“Really? I can?” He asked excitedly, walking up to where she was sitting in front of the dresser.

“Yep, just go gentle.” She reminded him and he picked up her hairbrush. When he was brushing her hair with such tender care, she observed him. His tongue was sticking out slightly in concentration and he looked so amazed as her hair was falling down her back. She smirked slightly to herself, whilst also appreciating the pleasure of someone else brushing her hair for her. She could get used to this, if he was up to it. 

After 15 minutes of brushing it, the Doctor taking care of any tangles that he came across, he put the brush down and started carding his hands through it, shaking any loose droplets out of her hair.

“Come on then Madam, your food is this way.” He said, that stupid, charming grin on his face.

“Lead the way Sir” She said in an exaggerated british accent.

They both sat on the bed, mirroring each other whilst they both dug into the meal.

When she was finished she put the plate on the side table and turned to him.

“Right Spaceman, what do you want to do?” She asked him. She kind of guessed what he wanted to do when she saw his eyes flit to her lips then back up again. She leaned in that slight bit closer. He hitched a breath, leaning closer too.

“You have to say it, Spaceman.” She whispered as she stopped just short of him.

“I’d like to kiss you Donna.” He gulped and whispered back.

“I’d like you to kiss me too Doctor. So… are you going to?” She watched his reaction and he finally took that step.

When their lips met, there weren't any fireworks going off, no sudden desire to rip each other’s clothes off. There was comfort, familiarity and the sense of _home_. She gasped slightly and he moved closer. He wrapped a hand around the back of her head whilst the other supported him hovering her. As he moved closer, she laid down until she was flat on her back. Her right hand was burying itself into his hair, making it go even more wild whilst the other hand was resting on the small back. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth further, granting him access. He could taste the lasagne, her minty toothpaste and something that just reminded him of _Donna_. He groaned slightly and continued his exploration of her mouth.

She patted his shoulder when her need to breathe became too necessary to continue. He continued to hover over her, until she sat up, making him rest in her lap.

“Wow… That was… Wow.” Donna said breathlessly.

“Wow, it must’ve been good. You’ve gone all speechless.” He teased. She blushed slightly and rolled her eyes.

“So Spaceman. You going to tell me what the last couple of days have been about?” She asked him, already knowing the answer.

“Um, what, what do you mean?” He asked hesitantly. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of paper that had a very familiar list on it.

“Um, what’s that you got there Dona?” He smiled at her. She looked at the list.

“A list, a specific list that says How to Woo a Woman. What I want to know Doctor,” She looked at him, and he geared up ready for a slap.”Is why you wouldn’t just think to ask me out.” She told him plainly and he sat there, shocked.

“W-what?” He asked, confused.

“You know Doc, if you’d just wanted to kiss me and whatever else. You could’ve asked.” She told him fondly.

“Really?”

“Yes. Now let’s sleep, boyfriend.” She pulled him down into a lying position and threw an arm around his waist.

“Wait. Does this mean we’re together” He shot up, much to Donna’s annoyance.

“Yes”

“And I can call you my girlfriend” He laid down next to Donna

“Yes”

“So no more denials then?” He asked her excitedly.

“ _Doctor_ ” She stressed.

“Oh, sorry....but you’re telling Sylvia.” 

Donna groaned and kissed him firmly. He stopped talking and when he was beginning to respond, Donna pulled back and told him firmly “Now I want to sleep Spaceman, you staying?”

“Yep, I mean, yeah” He told her stupidly.

“Good. Now shut up and go to sleep.” With that, she cuddled into him, letting him wrap his arms and legs around her, and she drifted off. The Doctor fell asleep soon after, to the scent of Donna’s shampoo and her warmth.


	13. Another Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read the text and let me know what you think, I'll do whatever the majority wants me to do! x

So at the moment i'm currently writing a soulmate fic. However, it is a kinda rewrite of Runaway bride + season 4. So it is kind of long. Like at the moment I'm on 3k and that's doing their backstory and a bit of runaway bride. So I was wondering if you would like me to post it as a standalone fic, with either multiple chapters or as just one chapter, the episodes will be in bold italic so it would break it up. Let me know cause that will probably take me a week or 2 to write!


	14. How the Doctor and Donna became parents to a Time-Tot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want more of Tentoo as a Time-tot. I feel like he got handed a short straw for his ending, he was created for one ep then he was forced to stay with Rose in the parallel world .
> 
> Also if you want to know what Benji's name looks in galifreyan, heres a link: https://adrian17.github.io/Gallifreyan/ and just type in Benjamin Flynn Smith-Noble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Rose bashing??? I dont know

If anyone had told Donna that 2 years after she had refused the Doctor’s offer of travelling with him, would’ve ended up with her finding him again and they went on numerous adventures where they saved the world multiple times, she would’ve laughed in your face.

There’s also the baby they have somehow created together, even though they were just mates. Yeah, Donna winced internally, the baby was a recent development that threw her for a loop.

The baby appeared when Donna was trapped in the Tardis, she had kept hearing a beating heart all day and she didn’t know why. But now, she could tell it came from the Doctor’s hand. She touched it and, in turn, it reached out with gold dust, just like the Doctor had earlier, encompassing her in the golden light.

She had felt a burning sensation in her mind as the hand reached into her memories and settled alongside her mind. The burning sensation stopped so suddenly that Donna fell to the floor in shock. When she looked up, she registered the sound of a baby crying.

“ _Hello Mummy_ ” She had heard in her mind as she still pondered where the baby came from.

“Hello? Who are you?” Donna asked out loud, feeling slightly foolish for having a one-sided physical conversation.

“ _Well… I technically grew out of the Doctor and you, so you could say I’m your’s and the Doctor’s son._ ” The voice told her cheerfully. 

Donna’s eyes widened with shock, how could she and the Doctor have created a child?

“ _The Doctor put all of his regeneration energy into the hand, then you touched it. Bham! Instantaneous biological metacrisis._ ” The baby responded to her thoughts.

“Oi! Stop reading my thoughts Space-baby,” Donna paused as she pondered over something.”If you just grew now, how are you speaking so good?” She asked the baby.

“ _I’m actually more Time-Lord than human and Time-Tots, are very articulate. Now are you going to question me some more, or are you going to pick me up, put me in something then get us out of here?_ ” The baby nearly shouted, and Donna winced at how much the baby sounds like her, all rough and Londony.

Donna picked up the baby and cradled him in her arms, trying to find something for him to wear. She spotted a baby onesie that the Tardis must’ve just made appear. Donna threw a thankful smile at the Tardis. She put the baby in the onesie, letting him kick about in it before cradling him to her chest. The baby put his hands on Donna’s face and she felt a rush of thoughts bombard her mind. She knew exactly what to do. She put the baby on the pilot seat and strapped him in before rushing to the console and turning multiple levers and pushing buttons. 

Donna grinned as she felt the Tardis dematerialise. She grabbed the fire extinguisher and started to douse the flames, keeping an eye on the baby as she went. 

The baby showed her how to build a gizmo that would make the Dalek’s backfire on them. So she set out to build it, sitting near the baby and keeping a mental conversation going as he told her how to use it. When it was ready, Donna made the Tardis dematerialise and appear in the base. Before she left, she picked up the baby.

“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to stay here, where the Tardis can protect you. I also need to explain to the Doctor about you, if Rose can handle being away from him for more than ten seconds.” She muttered the last part, hating how she was so easily pushed aside because Rose came back. 

“ _Mum, I can’t let you go out there on your own!_ ”The baby protested and Donna hugged him tighter.

“I’m sorry but how could you protect me out there? If you’ve forgotten, you can barely walk on your own.” She pointed out to the baby, who now pouted. She walked down to her bedroom and saw a cot in there. She kissed the baby’s head and gently placed him in there.

“Look after him, Old Girl?” She asked the Tardis before picking up the gizmo and stepping out into the base, already pointing the gizmo at Davros.

“It’s impossible.” She heard the Doctor almost whisper.

“Not impossible, just a bit unlikely.” She grinned until she felt a shock come from Davros and she flew backwards, near the base’s console. She was knocked out for a few seconds, waking up to a mental cry from the baby, and the Doctor shouting out her name.

Davros began to talk and she slowly got up, inching towards the console as Davros grew more distracted. He started to countdown and that was when Donna realised, without the baby’s help, what to do.”Mmm, closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop. That button there!” She pressed the button, causing everyone to stare at her. 

“Donna, you can't even change a plug.” The Doctor pointed out, confused.

“Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?” Donna gleefully asked, much to the amusement of everyone.

“You’ll suffer for this.” Davros pointed to her but before he could do anything, Donna flipped a lever and they all watched as an electrical surge ran up Davros’s arm.

“Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion.” Donna explained to the confused companions.

“Exterminate her!” Davros shouted

“Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!” The Daleks started moving towards her.

Before they could do anything, Donna worked a few more buttons and levers on the panel.

“Weapons are non-functional.” Was heard all around the base.

“Phwor. Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix” Donna told the room as they looked at her for answers.

“How did you work that out? You’re-” The Doctor trailed off as he finally realised what happened.

“Part Time-Lord, Part Human. Half Doctor, half Donna.” Donna finished for him, smiling as she felt a mental giggle. She closed her eyes and pushed against the Doctor’s mental barriers. The Doctor looked at her in shock and awe.

“The DoctorDonna, just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming. The Doctor Donna.” The Doctor told her happily and they both smiled at each other, feeling each other pressing against their mental barriers. Donna also felt the baby join in with a giggle, surprising the Doctor even more and he glanced at the Tardis.

“Later, Spaceman,” She told him.”Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there,skinny boy. Get to work.” Immediately, the Doctor ran to the control panel.

“Stop them. Get them away from the controls!” Davros shouted.

Donna twisted a button and smirked, before saying “And spin.”

Everyone watched as the Daleks began to spin.

“Help me! Help me!” They all heard the Daleks cry.

“Anddd the other way.” Donna twisted the button the opposite way and the Daleks began to spin in the opposite way.

“ _What did you do?_ ” The baby said in Donna’s mind.  
“Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator.” Donna told the baby and the Doctor.

“That’s brilliant! Why did I never think of that?” The Doctor asked rhetorically.

“Because you are just a Time Lord, dumbo, lacking that little bit of human. That gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you couldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for me. Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you, best temp in Chiswick? Hundred words per minute.” Donna smiled and wiggled her fingers before getting to work on the console.

“Ha!” The Doctor grinned.

“Come on then, Doctor. We've got twenty seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron.” Donna pressed a button and the console sprang to life.

“Ready? And reverse.” Donna and the Doctor pulled the rods out and they watched as the planets disappeared one by one.

“Off you go Clom! Back home Adipose Three!” The Doctor shouted.

“Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh. Sorted.” Donna looked at the monitor. The Doctor caught her eye and they grinned at each other

“Ha!” They shouted in unison, the baby joining in, echoing in their minds.

“We need more power!” The Doctor shouted. Aat that moment, the other companions came around the console.

“Is anyone going to tell us what’s going on?” Rose asked.

“He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand which fed some of the regeneration energy into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human, part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind.” Donna explained, leaving out the part of the baby, she’ll explain later.

“So there’s two of you?” Sarah-Jane asked.

“Two Doctors?” Rose asked.

“I can’t tell you what I'm thinking right now.” Jack told the room.

“You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain.” The Doctor wrapped an arm around Donna and smiled down at her

Davros interrupted them “But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?”

“Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time.” The Doctor pointed out.

“This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor.” Caan declared and the Children of Time ignored Davros and Caan’s conversation.

Just then, they all heard Jack shout “Heads up!”

They all looked up and saw a red Dalek descend from the floor above them.

“Davros, you have betrayed us.” It said.

“It was Dalek Caan.” Davros told it.

“The Vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated.” It said and it sent a blast to the control panel.

Jack shouted “Like I was saying, feel this!” and he sent a pulse from his gun which caused the red Dalek to explode.

“Oh, we've lost the magnetron. And there's only one planet left. Oh, guess which one. But we can use the Tardis.” With that, the Doctor ran inside towards the console.

Donna shouted “Holding Earth stability. Maintaining atmospheric shell.”

Suddenly, the ship began to break and explosions were happening all around them. The DOctor poked his head out.”In! In! In!” He made sure all of them were in before turning to Davros and trying to get him to come in. When Davros didn’t and the Doctor watched as he died, the Doctor had to rush back into the console where Donna was already starting the dematerialising process.

The Doctor and Donna made sure that the Earth was tethered the Tardis before getting everyone to a pilot station on the Tardis.”Now then, you lot. Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Because you know why this Tardis always is always rattling about the place? Rose? That, there. It's designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it single handed. Martha, keep that level. But not any more. Jack, there you go. Steady that. Now we can fly this thing.” The Doctor paused at Jackie before moving her away from the console.”No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back. Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the Tardis by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then! Off we go.” All of them helped the Tardis guide the planet back to its rightful place in the Solar System

The Doctor and Donna stood back and watched as the companions piloted the Tardis. They both got a cry from the baby and Donna rushed off to tend the baby.

“ _Hey Mum_ ” The baby whispered in her mind as she picked him up and cradled him to her chest. 

“Hey baby, ready to meet your father?” She asked, stroking the baby’s face, who gurgled happily at her.

“Of course.” The baby sarcastically replied.

“Oh, you better only speak baby language when we’re around the others. They’re already going to freak out over you, better not give them more reason to.” Donna bopped the baby on the nose, chuckling as the baby scrunched it’s face up.

She made sure the baby was secure before walking back to the console room. The Doctor was the first to notice them, eyes wide in shock, which made the others do the same as they turned to her.

“What?” The Doctor asked as he walked up to her.

“I lied earlier, when I touched the, yes the regeneration energy fed into me but it also created a baby, using the leftover regeneration energy. A two-way biological metacrisis.” Donna explained.

“So there’s now three Doctors?” Rose asked.

“Well sort of, the baby is both from mine and the Doctor’s DNA, getting the Doctor’s mind and I don’t know what he has from me yet. ButI haven’t tested to see if he is fully Time-Lord.” Donna told them, rearranging the baby so that his face was pressed into her neck.

Donna watched as the Doctor pressed his stethoscope on the baby’s back, gazing up at Donna and she realised the baby has two hearts.

“ _Alright Dad? Going to hold me sometime soon?_ ” The Doctor chuckled as he picked up the baby gently from Donna, who stroked the baby’s face. The new parents were stuck in the moment, watching their child gaze up at them in wonder. The Doctor looked at Donna with adoration in his eyes, watching as their feelings for each other were made clear. 

The Doctor pressed his forehead against hers and she whispered something in his mind.”D-donna, you said my name.” He said breathlessly.

“I know Spaceman.” She smiled at him, watching as his eyes grew wide.

“T-that means-” Before the Doctor could flail around, Donna pressed a kiss on his lips, smiling into the kiss as he moved the baby to one hand before placing one on her back. The kiss didn’t last long but it felt like lifetimes passed for the pair.

The moment broke when someone cleared their throat. The Doctor and Donna blushed before turning back to the companions, who all had different expressions on.

“Alright, break it up newlyweds and let me see the baby.” Jack teased before making grabby hands for the child. The Doctor passed the baby over and pulled Donna in for a hug. The couple held each other for a good minute, reveling in the fact that they were both here and that they were safe.

“What’s his name?” They heard Jackie ask and they pulled away to consider it.

“ _Benjamin Flynn Noble-Smith please_ ” The baby whispered in their heads, looking at his parents.

“His name is Benjamin Flynn Noble-Smith. Benji for short” Donna told Jackie and she felt the Doctor and Benji chuckle in her head as they watched Jack and Martha make baby faces at him.

“I don’t know why but it suits him.” Jackie nodded before walking off, cooing over the baby.

“Well Doctor, it looks like we both became parents recently.” Sarah-Jane pulled him in for a hug, before pulling a surprised Donna for a hug.

Ah, yes Luke. You’re going to have to explain one day how you got him. Kid’s a genius.“ The Doctor told Sarah-Jane who walked off after giving him another hug.

There was a person that hadn’t spoken to the Doctor and Donna since she brought Benji out, aside from Mickey who had decided to go for a shower.

The Doctor and Donna watched as Rose approached them. Donna could tell Rose was angry with the both of them.

“So I see it didn’t take you long to replace me. I’m guessing Martha came after me?” She asked bitterly.

“Well, sort of. Donna appeared in the Tardis a couple minutes after you left then she refused to come travelling. Then it was Martha, then she left and I had to deal with the Titanic crashing nearly into Buckingham Palace then Donna found me again and she decided to join me.” The Doctor awkwardly explained.

“But you love me?” Rose asked him and Donna winced, oh this is not going to be good.

“Rose Tyler, I am sorry but I have moved on. I loved you once but in time i realised that was more of an infatuation rather than a deep, meaningful love. I am sorry you have come all this way just to hear that but you need to move on. I am putting you back with your family in the parallel world and you are to not attempt any more jumps from your universe to any other. Do you understand?” The Doctor asked the now crying girl, who nodded her head before disappearing down the ramp.

The Doctor sighed and leant back into Donna’s grounding touch for a split second before jumping to the console and putting the Tardis in Cardiff. Before Jack could leave with Martha and Mickey, he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“How would you like to be Benji’s godfather?” The Doctor asked him. Jack looked back at Donna who smiled and waved the baby’s hand at him.

“Really?” Jack saw the Doctor’s small nod and surprised him with a hug.”Yes!” Jack exclaimed.

“Oi! Captain Sparrow! Hands off my husband!” Donna teased and Jack winked at her before catching up to Mickey and Martha. The next to go was Sarah-Jane who left with a promise that Donna and the Doctor will come down soon.

The last goodbye was the hardest. The Doctor parked the Tardis in Pete’s World and Jackie got out first.

“Oh, fat lot of good this is. Back of beyond. Bloody Norway? I'm going to have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy.” Jackie told the Doctor.

“Oh, brilliant. What did you call him?” The Doctor smiled at ehr.

“Doctor.” Jackie said with a straight face.

“Really?” The Doctor asked incredulously.

“No, you plum. He's called Tony.” Jackie waved a goodbye to Donna, who distractedly waved back, content with watching the baby from beside the Doctor.

“This is the parallel universe, right?” They heard a quiet voice ask. They watched as Rose shuffled closer to her mother. 

“You're back home.” The Doctor told Rose gently.

“And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now.” Donna said the last part to the Doctor who smiled at her fondly.

“Goodbye Rose.” The Doctor and Donna walked back into the Tardis, barely catching Rose’s goodbye. 

The Doctor grabbed Benji, sitting down with him before Donna whisked them into the Time Vortex.

“Hey Spaceman.” The Doctor heard and he looked up at her, letting her bring him in for a hug.

“Hey Donna.” He told her quietly, not willing to disturb the baby who had just gone to sleep.

“Wanna put him in his cot?” She led the Doctor to her bedroom. The Tardis had been busy and put in a joint nursery that had Benji’s name inscribed in Galifreyan on the door. The Doctor traced the circles and lines with his finger before opening the door.

The nursery had a mix of blues, purples and pinks, reminding the parents of the galaxy. Benji’s crib was stark white, and so was all the matching furniture. There was a mixture of galifreyan toys and human toys for Benji and a rocking chair for the parents in the corner by the bookshelf. The Doctor placed Benji in the cot before walking out towards the console room.

Donna followed him and hugged him from behind before feeling a flash of pain from behind her eyes. She let out a yelp.

“Donna?” The Doctor shouted as she slumped into his arms. He connected her and he saw his memories overwhelm her mind.”Donna stay with me! I’ll help you!” He shouted at her unconscious form. He doesn’t know how long he stayed there but Donna came around.

Well, mostly.

He watched as a familiar golden light reached out of her. He scooted back and watched as the golden light engulfed all of her before she threw her head back in a familiar gesture.

She was regenerating! The Doctor realised and he watched with bated breath the light faded and Donna fell back on the floor. He grabbed his stethoscope and placed it on her chest.Two heartbeats! He mentally cheered and Donna regained consciousness, her mind fluttering against his own.

“S-spaceman?” She muttered, sitting up with a hand pressed to her head.

“Hey Earthgirl, or shall I say Space-lady?” He grinned as his question made sense to her slowly.

“I’m a Time-Lord?” She asked with narrowed eyes.

“Yep! Isn’t that wizard?” He hugged her and she laughed at his happiness.

“Yep. But you’re forgetting one thing, Spaceman.” She hugged him back before pulling away.

“What is it?” He asked, confused.

“You’re going to have to tell my mother how I turned into an alien and that we are now married with a baby.” Donna laughed at the Doctor realising that he will have to tell a woman with an axe that he and Donna were married, with a baby and that Donna is now an alien.

“Can’t you do it?” He whined.

“Nope!” She sprang up and he heard her laughter ricochet off the Tardis walls.

He smiled happily at her before putting in coordinates to Chiswick. 

Time to face Sylvia and her axe.


	15. Authors note

Hi guys I'm gonna drop this fic but if anyone wants to pick it up and finish it contact me at @smolfighttol on Tumblr in a PM and ill sort something, or @aesthetickindagirl on Instagram if that's easier. I'll send you the prompt list and the document containing it, I'll be on google docs

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any prompts down in the comments! The next one up is Donnas time for hurt/comfort - I dont know what she'll need comfort on but I'll find something


End file.
